time machine projection
by Dark Sabaku Nawa
Summary: Naruto diburu oleh orang orang yang tak dikenal, lalu diselamatkan orang yang tak dikenalnya pula. jadi apa yang telah dilewatkannya?. satu persatu naruto mulai menemui titik terang tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. WARNING: Typo every where-Gaje-Abal abal. PAIR: Naruto X Fuu.
1. Chapter 1

time machine projection

dilihat dari judulnya aja pasti kalian udah tau ini fict bertema apa.  
yap, tentang mesin waktu.

di fict ini Naruto adalah seorang jenius, dan itu membuat saya kurang percaya diri, (bisa dibilang otak saya dibawah rata rata).

but... saya akan berusaha semaksimal saya untuk fict ini.

berhubung ini fict pertama saya, tolong maklumin kalau isinya ancur.

untuk pair, saya ngambil Fuu buat pasangan Naruto, tapi mungkin Hinata juga akan saya munculkan nantinya.

oke, langsung aja deh... :D

kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan gunakan kolom Review.

Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

chater 1

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga" gumamku sambil berjalan keluar dari bus yang kutumpangi.  
aku merenggangkan tanganku keaatas untuk melepas rasa pegal, lalu melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah.  
angin sore menerpa wajahku, terasa menyejukan.  
pemandangan hijaunya pepohonan memanjakan mataku, dan memghilangkan rasa suntuk karena seharian ini aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar.  
oh iya, sebenarnya bisa saja aku memakai kendaraan pribadiku.  
mobil super mewah yang dua minggu lalu kubeli, sekedar untuk berangkat kuliah, ataupun jalan jalan.  
tapi aku lebih menyukai menggunakan jasa bus, atau jalan kaki kalau jarak tempat yang ingin ku tuju tidak jauh, bisa juga naik kereta jika aku keluar kota.  
ngomong ngomong soal mobil mewah kau tak akan percaya bagaimana aku bisa membelinya. entah kenapa dua hari yang lalu uang direkeningku bertambah sangat banyak, saking banyaknya aku bisa membeli 10 pesawat pribadi kalau aku mau.  
tentu saja penambahan jumlah uang itu membuatku kaget setengah mati, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sampai saat ini, dan..  
oh aku lupa mengatakanya, namaku adalah uzumaki naruto, orang yang akan mengubah dunia dengan kejeniusanku ini.

naruto terus saja berjalan sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, dan memainkan rambut blondenya.  
tanpa dia sadari empat orang pria berjas hitam tengah mengawasinya layaknya predator yang menemukan mangsa.  
salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki rambut sebahu mengambil handphone dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang.  
"Hallo bos, target sudah terlihat." lapornya. "Eksekusi ditempat!" perintah orang yang dipanggilnya bos itu.

pria berambut sebahu itu menutup telponnya, lalu memberikan isyarat pada tiga temannya untuk bergerak.  
tanpa menunggu lama mereka langsung menuju mobil untuk mengejar targetnya.

ditengah perjalan naruto dikagetkan mobil yang melesat dari arah belakang, dan hampir saja menabraknya, untungnya dia masih sempat menghindar dengan melompat kesamping.  
meskipun dia harus berguling guling ditanah karena tidak siap dengan pendaratan dari lompatannya.  
dengan wajah kesal bercampur marah pemuda itu berdiri. "HEY, GUNAKAN MATAMU SAAT MENYETIR BRENGSEK!" teriaknya.  
mobil yang hampir mebraknya itu berhenti, lalu empat orang pria berjas hitam keluar menuju kearah naruto.  
pemuda blonde itu langsung maju bermaksud menghajar orang orang didepannya, sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti saat pria berjas hitam dengan rambut sebahu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api dibalik jasnya, lalu memasang peredam suara.

'I'itu pistol!' pikir naruto, raut wajahnya kini terlihat kaget bercampur takut, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat senjata api, seingatnya.

"Lama tak bertemu Naruto sama." ucap si rambut sebahu.  
"A'apa maksudmu? apa kita pernah bertemu?." tanya naruto gugup saat melihat orang didepannya selesai memasang peredam pada pistolnya.

"Bagaimana ya, aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya!" ujar sirambut sebahu dengan santai sambil menarik selongsong senjata apinya.  
lalu menodongkannya kearah kepala Naruto, membuat pemuda itu ketakutan, ini pertama kalinya seseorang menodongkon pistol dikepalanya.

"Lagi pula sebentar lagi kau akan mati!" lanjut si rambut sebahu dengan seringai diwajahnya, begitu juga tiga teman dibelakangnya tengah menyeringai kerena akan menelesaikan tugas mereka yang akan selesai dengan mudah.

Dua puluh meter dari tempat mereka, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.  
dan saat jarak mereka tinggal lima meter,  
pengemudi mobil itu membanting stirnya kearah kanan sambil menginjak rem, membuat ban belakang mobil berrgeser kedepan.  
pengemudi itu mengarahkan pistol ditangannya.  
menembak 3 pria berjas yang belum menguasai keadaan.  
dengan cepat dan tepat peluru peluru itu sudah bersarang dikepala mereka.  
dan terakhir sirambut sebahu yang mendapatkan jatah sebutir peluru dikepalanya, sebelum sempat menarik pelatuk pistolnya yang diarahkan pada naruto.  
sementara pemuda blonde itu terdiam tak mengerti, sangat bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.  
orang yang baru menembak mati 4 orang dengan cepat itu turun dari mobilnya.

'Di'dia seorang perempuan' batinku kaget, saat melihat orang yang baru turun dari mobil itu ternyata seorang perempuan.  
dia memakai kaos dan celana hitam ketat dan jaket berwarna hitam pula, dengan rambut sebahu berwarna green mint.  
dan kini dia mulai melangkah kearahku sambil menarik selongsong pistolnya.  
lalu menodongkannya ke kepalaku, awalnya aku mengira dia adalah penyelamatku, tapi ternyata.. ah saat ini aku sudah pasrah, aku memejamkan mataku, mungkin ini waktunya.  
aku bisa merasakan moncong pistol itu menempel di keningku, perempuan itu hanya tinggal menarik pelatuknya.

maka matilah aku.

'clek'

eh, mengapa tak terdengar desingan suara pistol?, dan kepalaku..  
aku tak merasakan adanya peluru yang bersarang didalamnya.  
perlahan aku buka mataku.

"Kena kaaau!" gumam perempuan itu sambil memamerkan cengirannya.  
itu tentu saja membuatku jadi cengo.

'a'apa apaan ini?' batinku.

sementara perempuan didepanku menarik kembali pistol yang tadi ditodongkan padaku.  
diwajahnya tersirat kepuasan karena telah berhasil membuat wajahku terlihat bodoh.  
dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan kearah mobilnya.

"ikut aku jika kau ingin selamat." ucap perempuan itu dengan nada serius.

"ke'kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?," tanyaku gugup.  
kejadian tadi masih membuatku tertekan.  
"karena akan ada banyak lagi orang seperti mereka yang memburumu!" jawab perempuan itu menengokan kepalanya kearahk.  
"se'sebenarnya ada apa ini?, kenapa mereka memburuku?." tanyaku penuh dengan kebingungan.  
"tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang, ikut denganku jika kau masih ingin hidup!" perempuan itu mulai terlihat kesal.

"kenapa, kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?," aku masih ragu.  
dan.. hey aku baru bertemu dengannya, bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada orang yang baru pertama kali kutemui.

permpuan itu membalikan badannya, lalu berjalan kearahku.

dan dia.. menggenggam tanganku, tentu saja itu membuatku agak terkejut.

"mungkin kau tak bisa mengingatnya Naruto kun, kau pernah bilang bahwa walaupun ingatan kita bisa terhapus, tapi perasaan kita akan selalu ada." ujar perempuan itu, membuatku semakin bingung, aku tak ingat pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"tatap mataku dan kau akan mengerti!" lanjutnya.  
aku sedikit menundukan kepalaku untuk meluruskan pandanganku kearah matanya.  
saat itu juga aku merasa ada seauatu, ada semacam dejavu, moment seperti ini pernah aku alami, aku tak tahu kapan, dan aku tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"ayo, kita tak punya banyak waktu" ajaknya lalu melepaskan genggamannya ditanganku, dan berbalik menuju mobilnya.  
aku masih sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya aku ikut juga.  
mobil yang dikemudikannya melesat meninggalkan empat mayat pria berjas hitam beserta mobilnya.

"ka,kalau boleh tau si,siapa namamu?" tanyaku dan, ah sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih, entah lah aku merasa perempuan ini bukan perempuan biasa.  
yang benar saja, tak ada perempuan biasa yang menembak empat orang dengan raut wajah biasa saja.  
"jangan gugup seperti itu naruto kun, kau jadi terlihat seperti bukan naruto yang biasanya", sahut perempuan itu dengan raut wajah malu malu sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya yang tengah memegang pistol didepan wajahku, itu tentu membuatku sanggat... ketakutan.

"to,tolong si,singkirkan pistolmu di,depan wajahku" gugupku sambil menahan nafas.  
"oh.. maaf" perempuan itu memasukan pistol kedalam saku dibalik jaketnya "haaaah" aku menarik nafas lega.

'demi tuhan perempuan ini sangat gila' rutuku dalam hati.  
"namaku fuu" jawab perempuan itu dengan nada kekanak kanakan.  
"fuu?" aku membeo.  
"aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, dan wajahmu... terasa sangat familiar" lanjutku, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat mengenalnya, fuu, aku agak penasaran.  
"tentu saja karena kau memang sangat mengenalku begitupun aku, aku akan ceritakan itu nanti" jawab fuu. "kenapa tidak sekarang saja" sahutku agak kecewa "karena kita harus membereskan dulu mobil yang ada dibelakang, dari tadi mobil itu terus membuntuti kita" jelas fuu sambil memperhatikan mobil yang dimaksud lewat spion mobilnya.  
"eh, benarkah?" tanyaku sambul menoleh kebelakang.  
'Dsing' 'Dsing' 'Dsing'

tiba tiba saja mobil kami dibredeli senjata api.  
aku langsung menundukan kepala, berharap bangku yang ku duduki akan melindungiku dari peluru peluru itu.  
fuu dengan tenang menambah kecepatan laju mobil, dan menyalip dengan cepat mobil mobil yang ada didepan.  
dan mobil yang menembaki kami terus berusaha mengejar, seperti predator yang tak mau kehilangan mangsanya.

'dsing' 'dsing' 'dsing' mereka terus menembaku mobil kami

'Prraanggg'

kaca belakang mobil kami pecah saat beberapa peluru menghantamnya.

"aaaaah' aku tidak mau mati!" teriakku panik, sadangkan fuu lebih memilih mengabaikan ocehanku dan tetap fokus.

kami menyalip sebuah bus, dan tak jauh didepan kami sebuah kontainer tengah melaju.

aku tak bisa lagi mengontrol detak jantungku, seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat, ini lebih menegangkan daripada saat pertama kali aku menaiki roller coster, seolah olah tangan shinigami tengah menyentuh pundaku.  
fuu menambah kecepatan mobil, mencoba mendahului kontainer didepan kami untuk membuat celah agar mobil kami bisa menyalip.

waktu terasa melambat.  
pojok belakang bus dan pojok kepala kontainer yang berkulit baja hanya berjarak beberaps senti dan nyaris menyentuh spion mobil kami.  
dan akhirnya kami berhasil menyalip,  
namun naas, mobil yang tadi memburu kami tak punya celah untuk menyalip, hingga berakhir dengan tabrakan hebat.  
aku menarik nafas lega dari kejadian yang membuatku hampir mati tadi.  
tapi tak lama kemudian muncul mobil lainnya yang juga mengejar mobil kami dan mulai membredeli mobil kami.  
sepertinya ini hari terburuk sepanjang hidupku.

"sepertinya kita tak punya waktu untuk main kejar kejaran, ya kan naruto kun?" tanya fuu dengan raut wajah seperti dibuat buat ceria.  
'perempuan ini memang gila' batinku ngeri.

"mereka mengejar kita bukan untuk bermain fuu" gerutuku dengan nada ketakutan.

"baiklah baiklah, kita sudahi saja kejar kejaran ini" sahut fuu.

dia lalu mengluarkan pistol dibalik jaketnya dan mengarahkannya pada mobil dibelakang yang tengah mengejar kami, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada kaca spion.

'Dsing' 'Dsing' 'Dsing'

'Dhhuaaaaaar' terjadi ledakan besar dibalakang mobil kami.  
aku menatap ngeri pada mobil yang tadi mengejar kami, mobil itu sudah dalam posisi terbalik dengan api sisa ledakan disekitarnya.

"ba,bagaimana bi,bisa mobil itu meledak?" tanyaku setengah gugup.  
"tak bisakah kau tak gugup?" tanyanya balik, "itu mudah kok, aku hanya menembak tangki bensin mobil itu dan.. buum" lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaanku.

Fuu.

perempuan ini menembak tangki bensin mobil hanya dengan melihat kaca spion.  
sangat mengagumkan ah tidak..  
sangat mengerikan.  
"lalu kita akan kemana?" tanyaku penasaran dengan tujuan kami "stasiun suna, kita akan naik kereta", jawabnya.  
lalu menambah kecepatan laju mobil yang kami kendarai.

bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

time machine projection

chap 2

stasiun suna

Lalu lalang disini sudah tak asing lagi bagiku, yah, karena seminggu sekali biasanya aku naik kereta di stasiun ini untuk menyelesaikan urusan di luar kota, hanya saja biasanya aku pergi sendirian, namun kali ini aku bersama seorang perempuan yang menurutku sangat gila dan mengerikan, satu hal lagi, aku tak tau kemana tujuan kami.

"jadi sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto membuka obrolan, saat ini kereta yang mereka naiki mulai melaju, mereka duduk berhadapan, dan dari tadi tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, itu membuat Naruto agak bosan.  
"hmm.. tunggu sebentar" respon Fuu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dibalik saku jaketnya, Naruto agak heran dengan tingkah perempuan didepannya, tapi mungkin Fuu memang mempunyai kebiasaan mencatat kegiatan sehari harinya mungkin? ah Naruto tak mau ambil pusing.  
"kita akan.. ke kiri" jawab Fuu ketika melihat tujuannya di buku catatan,  
"kalau boleh tau, itu buku apa?" tanya Naruto agak tertarik.  
"kau.. serius ingin tau?" tanya balik Fuu setengah menggoda,  
"kalau buku itu buku pribadimu, semacam diary.. lupakan saja" jawab Naruto dengan nada malas,  
"aku tak tertarik" lanjutnya,  
"buku ini adalah catatan yang kau buat" Fuu mulai bercerita, dia memberi waktu sejenak kepada Naruto untuk mencerna kata katanya, melihat ekpresi yang kebingungan.  
"baiklah, ini memang akan membuatmu bingung" ujar perempuan berambut green mint itu,  
"jika aku menceritakan semuanya sekarang, itu akan membuatmu semakin bingung Naruto.." lanjutnya, Fuu merasa kasihan pada pemuda blonde didepannya, dia tak bisa menceritakan semuanya sekarang, Naruto mungkin belum siap, dan kemungkinan besar pemuda itu tak akan mepercayai ceritanya,  
"tolong ceritakan semuanya sekarang Fuu, aku ingin mendengar semuanya sekarang" pinta Naruto, dan Fuu bisa melihat kemantapan dimata pemuda didepannya itu,  
"tapi.. kau mungkin tak akan mempercayainya, ini sulit, kau tau" ucap Fuu terdengar ragu,  
"setelah apa yang kau lakukan hari ini" sahut Naruto,  
"menyelamatkanku dari empat orang yang mencoba membunuhku, lalu dua mobil yang mengejar dan menembaki mobil kita, aku tak sebodoh itu untuk mengatakan kau sedang mengerjaiku lewat sebuah acara televisi" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan perempuan didepannya,  
"tapi..",  
"aku mempercayaimu Fuu" potong Naruto,  
"dengar, meski aku baru mengenalmu hari ini, tapi aku merasa.. sangat dekat denganmu, kau terasa tidak asing, dan itu mengganjal fikiranku dari tadi" lanjutnya berusaha lebih meyakinkan Fuu,  
akhirnya perempuan itu menyerah juga, dia sudah tak punya alasan untuk tidak menceritakannya sekarang,  
lagipula dulu dia slalu kalah kalau beradu argument dengan pemuda blonde didepannya itu.  
"kau tak berubah sama sekali, naruto kun" ujar Fuu sambil memamerkan cengirannya,

"dua tahun lalu, kau masuk sebuah organisasi bernama ROOT, oraganisasi itu diketuai seseorang bernama Orochimaru" Fuu mulai bercerita, lalu berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan ekpresi Naruto yang terlihat bersungguh sungguh mencerna ceritanya, setelah memastikan kesungguhan Naruto mendengar ceritanya, dia melanjutkannya lagi.

"Orochimaru sangat tertarik dengan kejeniusanmu, apalagi saat kau mengajukan rencanamu untuk menciptakan mesin waktu, Orochimaru memberikan semua fasilitas yang kau butuhkan untuk proyek mesin waktumu itu, tapi satu bulan yang lalu saat kau hampir menyelesaikan proyekmu itu, kau mengundurkan diri dari ROOT, demi menjaga kerahasiaan organisasi itu Orochimaru menawarkan kepadamu untuk menghapus seluruh ingatanmu selama di ROOT, kau setuju, karena keberhasilanmu menciptakan mesin waktu, meskipun sedikit belum sempurna Orochimaru mentransfer uang ke rekeningmu dengan jumlah besar" jelas Fuu panjang lebar,  
"jadi itu sebabnya uang di rekeningku betambah sangat banyak",  
'itu memecahkan kebingunganku selama ini' batin Naruto,  
"tapi bagaimana dengan orang orang yang mencoba membunuhku" tanya pemuda blonde tersebut,  
"dilihat dari pakaiannya, aku yakin mereka orang orang dari organisasi" jawab Fuu yakin,  
"ba,bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto kaget,  
"entahlah" jawab Fuu diiringi gelengan kepala,  
"tapi sebelum ingatanmu dihapus, kau menyerahkan buku catatan ini padaku" terang Fuu, lalu menyodorkan buku yang dimaksud pada Naruto, "i,ini... bagaimana mungkin" kaget naruto saat mulai membaca buku catatannya, tapi dia sendiri tak ingat kapan dia menulis catatan itu.  
"yeah, mengejutkan bukan?" tanya Fuu seolah mengerti akan hal yang membuat Naruto terkejut,  
"ditempat dan jam yang sama, situasi yang sama persis seperti yang terjadi tadi, dicatatan itu kau menyuruhku menyelamatkanmu,kalau analisisku benar, kau.."  
"aku pergi ke masa depan,mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, lalu membuat catatan ini untuk menghindarkanku dari orang orang yang memburuku" potong Naruto, seolah dia mengetahui apa yang ingin Fuu katakan,  
"yupz, Naruto kun hebaat" sahut Fuu dengan nadi riang,  
"sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan dengan mengirimkan perempuan se mengerikan ini sih" gumam Naruto pelan,  
"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Fuu dengan nada polos, berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat... menakutkan.  
"ah, ti,tidak kok, bu,bukan apa apa" gugup Naruto, diiringi sebutir keringat dipelipis matanya.  
pemuda blonde itu membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku cetatan yang berada dihadapannya,

"waspadalah, seseorang dibelakangku, dia memakai masker merah, dia sedang mengambil pistol disaku dibalik jasnya" ucap Naruto menyelesaikan bacaannya,  
pemuda itu berniat menengok kebelakang, namun diurungkan Fuu yang sudah menyadari bahaya setelah Naruto selesai membaca,

"Awas Naruto!" teriak Fuu, tangannya menggapai kepala pemuda blonde itu, lalu menundukan paksa kepalanya, bersamaan dengan kepalanya sendiri yang ikut menunduk,  
'Dsiing' sebuah peluru menembus ditempat tadi Fuu menyandarkan tubuhnya,  
'Dsing' 'Dsing' 'Dsing' peluru yang ditembakan pria bermasker merah semakin membabi buta, memaksa Naruto dan Fuu harus semakin merendahkan tubuh mereka,  
sementara penumpang lainnya berteriak histeris, lalu dengan refleks, merendahkan tubuh mereka untuk menghindari peluru nyasar,

"tetap disini" perintah Fuu, dan hanya dijawab anggukan dari Naruto,  
Fuu menarik selongsong pistolnya, lalu keluar dari tempat dia bersembunyi, sambil melepaskan tiga tembakan, memaksa pria bermasker merah menghindar dan bersembunyi dibalik bangku,  
Fuu dan pria bermasker saling menunggu, siapa yang punya keberanian untuk keluar dari persembunyian lebih dulu, diantara mereka yang tidak keluar lebih dulu akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan lawannya,

lima menit waktu berlalu, dan tak ada yang berani menampakan diri lebih dahulu,  
si pria bermasker merah terlihat sangat gelisah, saat mengetahui orang yang menjadi lawan adu tembaknya saat ini,  
Fuu, nama itu sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya, bagi orang sepertinya, Fuu dianggap sebagai jelmaan dari malaikat maut,  
sementara Fuu, diwajahnya tak menandakan kepanikan sedikitpun, sangat tenang, seolah situasi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang menegangkan, ditangannya, dia menggenggam sebuah boneka yang ditemukannya tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi,  
Fuu lalu melemparkan boneka yang tadi digenggamnya, si pria bermasker merah yang melihat pergerakan didepannya langsung keluar dari balik bangku tempatnya bersembunyi, 'Dsing' 'eh.. boneka?' batinnya 'tidak, itu umpan' refleks, pria bermasker merah mencoba kembali ketempat tadi dia bersembunti,  
namun sayang, dia sudah memakan umpannya, sebuah keasalahan telah dilakukannya, kesalahan yang harus dibayar dengan sebuah peluru yang bersarang dikepalanya,

"ayo Naruto kun, kita harus pindah dari gerbong ini, sebelum mereka datang lebih banyak lagi" ajak Fuu, sambil menarik tangan Naruto, menuju gerbong di depan mereka,  
"tunggu Fuu" pinta Naruto,  
"jangan gerbong itu, kita ke gerbong dibelakang kita" lanjutnya,  
"kenapa kita harus.." "buku catatan ini" potong Naruto cepat "baiklah" sahut perempuan green mint itu menurut, meskipun diwajahnya tersirat kekesalan karena Naruto selalu saja memotong kata katanya,  
'Dasar, hilang ingatan atau tidak, kau sama sekali tak berubah' gerutu Fuu dalam hati.

markas organisasi ROOT

sirambut nanas, nara Shikamaru, tengah serius memantau layar kaca didepannya, itu adalah cctv gerbong kereta diterminal suna yang telah dia retas, itu bukan hal yang sulit bagu seorang nara yang keluarganya terkenal akan A.Q nya yang tinggi,  
"apa ada yang mengganggumu Shikamaru?" tanya Couji, sahabat dekatnya, Couji adalah sahabat pertama Shikamaru, dan persahabatan itu masih tetap terjaga sampai saat ini.  
"tingkah Naruto dan perempuan itu" ujar Shikamaru,  
"memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Couji lagi, dia masih tak mengerti,  
"awalnya mereka akan masuk ke gerbong didepan mereka, setelah aku cek gerbong itu, ada sekitar dua puluh orang dari organisasi, tapi saat perempuan itu menarik Naruto kearah gerbong depan, tiba tiba saja Naruto terlihat berhenti dan mencegah perempuan itu masuk ke gerbong depan, seolah... dia tahu bahaya digerbong itu" jelas Shikamaru "dan yang menggangguku adalah buku yang digenggam Naruto, dia mencegah perempuan itu masuk ke gerbong depan setelah membaca buku itu" lanjutnya mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya,  
"apa maksudmu buku itu yang memberitahu bahaya digerbong depan?" Couji seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu,  
"entahlah, ini hanya analisisku saja, aku tak bisa membuktikan kebenarannya, menurutku buku itu.." Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, memastikan analisisnya sesuai perhitungan otaknya,  
"buku catatan masa depan" lanjutnya mantap,

"Naruto saat diorganisasi mengerjerjakan proyek mesin waktu, analisismu itu masuk akal, Nara" ujar Shino setuju dengan analisis Shikamaru,  
"tapi bukankah, dia belum menyelesaikan proyek itu, Shino?" tanya Kiba yang berada disamping si pecinta serangga itu,  
"bagaimana kalau seandainya Naruto kun sebenarnya telah menyelesaikan proyek itu?" Rock lee mencoba memberikan opininya,  
"bagaimana mungkin?, kalau proyek itu sudah selesai, organisasi pasti sudah mengetahuinya" sahut Neji tak setuju,  
"sudahlah, ini kan hanya sekedar analisisku, tak ada bukti" ujar Shikamaru,  
"dan, sejak kapan kaluan berkumpul diruanganku?" lanjutnya dengan nada jengkel,  
"ya ampun, kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, sampai sampai tak menyadari kehadiran kami" gerutu Ino,  
"heeh, merepotkan" sahut Shikamaru dengan malas.

sementara diruangan lainnya, Orochimaru tengah mendengarkan laporan bawahannya, disana juga terlihat ada Kabuto, Sasuke dan Sakura, "seluruh anggota yang dikirim oraganisasi untuk mengeksekusi Naruto telah gagal, Orochimaru sama" lapor sang bawahan,  
"dasar tak berguna, bagaimana bisa mereka kesulitan mengeksekusinya" Orochimaru menimpali laporan bawahannya, lalu meneguk gelas berisi minuman yang tengah digenggamnya, "dia tidak sendrian Orochimaru sama, itu yang membuat mereka kesulitan" sahut sang bawahan,  
"maksudmu?" tanya si pecinta ular itu agak penasaran,  
"dia dibantu oleh iblis pencabut nyawa, Fuu" jawab sang bawahan, itu membuat Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut, namun mereka berhasil menyembunyikannya,  
"Fuu, bukankah dia anggota dari Black Mask?" tanya Kabuto mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan,  
"benar Kabuto san" jawab sang bawahan menanggapi pertanyaan tangan kanan Orochimaru,  
"aku pernah dengar tentang organisasi itu, para pemula organisasi itu awalnya dikumpulkan dalam sebuah ruangan selama tiga tahun, tentu saja itu membuat mereka harus saling bersosialisasi, bersahabat, dan pada akhirnya setelah masa tiga tahun berakhir, mereka dipaksa membunuh satu sama lain, mereka yang tersisa akan dijadikan senjata mematikan, senjata dengan mental membunuh tingkat tinggi" jelas Kabuto panjang lebar,

Orochimaru terlihat berpikir sejanak, kemudian memberikan perintah pada bawahannya,  
"hubungi sakon, kidomaru, tayuya dan kimimaro, suruh mereka mengurus bocah merepotkan itu",  
"baik, Orochimaru sama" sahut bawahannya, lalu pergi.  
"membosankan, ayo Sakura" Sasuke beranjak dari ruangan itu, diikuti Sakura,  
"kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa mengurus temanmu itu Sasuke kun, mungkin itu akan mengilangkan kebosananmu itu"tawar Orochimaru, dan Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk menanggapinya.

*time machine projection*

Akhirnya kami sampai dikota tujuan, karena tak tau tempat tujuan kami, aku menyuruh Naruto kun untuk membaca halaman selanjutnya dari buku catatan itu,

"berjalanlah kearah timur dari tempatmu berdiri, sekitar satu kilo meter, ada penitipan kendaraan, aku menitipkannya atas nama Fuu chan" Naruto kun berhenti sejenak, "Fuu chan?" tanyanya, dengan tampang yang menurutku aneh,  
"hey, apa yang salah, kau memang biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu.." jawabku malu malu,  
Naruto kun lalu melanjutkan bacaannya,

"tunjukan kartu namaku, untuk mendapatkan kuncinya, lalu ambil mobilnya" lanjut Naruto menyelesaikan bacaannya, tanpa menunggu lama, kami langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud,

ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sulit Naruto kun, akan ada bahaya bahaya lainnya..  
tapi sepanjang aku masih ada, akan ku lindungi dirimu, bahkan bila itu mempertaruhkan nyawaku sekalipun...

Bersambung... 


	3. Chapter 3

time machine projection

nyampe juga nih di chapter 3.  
cuman mau bilang... ini chapter yang panjang.

langsung aja deh.

fict ini udah pasti banyak typonya. semoga anda tidak menyesal membacanya.

By - Dark Sabaku Nawa.

Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3

Sudah satu minggu ini aku berada di kiri.  
aku tinggal bersama Fuu di sebuah apartemen mewah yang ku beli saat ingatanku belum dihapus. tentu saja buku itu yang menuntun kami ke apartemen ini.  
Fuu bilang kami aman disini, tempat ini cukup tersembunyi, jadi orang yang memburuku akan kesulitan mencariku.  
Apartemen mewah. tentu saja didalamnya juga banyak perabotan mewah, dan sangat nyaman tentunya.  
Selama satu minggu ini aku tak pernah keluar. Fuu bilang diluar terlalu berbahaya. aku sendiri sih tidak mempermasalahkan itu, soalnya diapartemen ini ada Playstation dengan banyak game game kesukaanku, itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bermain game, naruto kun?." tanya Fuu sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau tidak main game, Fuu chan." jawabku tak melepaskan pandanganku dari layar kaca.  
oh ya. soal embel embel Chan dibelakang nama Fuu, perempuan itu terus memaksaku. awalnya aku tak mau menurutinya, soalnya itu agak aneh kedengarannya. tapi karena dia semakin rewel saja dengan permintaannya itu, akhirnya aku menurutinya.  
"Tapi kau malah membuatku mati kebosanan, kau terus sibuk dengan game game mu itu, dan tak memperdulikan aku." Fuu mulai dengan nada rewelnya.  
"Kalau begitu kau ikut saja main game bersamaku." ajaku.  
"Huh, aku tidak suka main game." jawabnya ketus.  
Fuu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.  
Oh iya, alasan kenapa kami tak melakukan pergerakan selama satu minggu ini karena dibuku catatan itu tertulis, kami tak boleh melakukan pergerakan selama delapan hari.  
itu berarti besok adalah hari terakhir.

Kimamaro memasuki ruangan Orochimaru untuk melaporkan perkembangan perburuannya. pria bersurai putih itu dengan tenang melangkah sampai didepan meja tuannya.  
"Bagaimana perkembangan pencarianmu?." tanya Orochi To the point.  
"Satu minggu ini kami kesulitan melacaknya, tapi kini kami telah menemukan lokasi mereka, Orochi sama." jawab Kimimaro, dengan tenang dan penuh hormat, "Kami akan mengeksekusinya besok." lanjutnya.  
Orochimaru meneguk minuman dalam gelasnya.  
"Berhati hatilah, dia bersama seseorang dari Black Mask, orang terbaik di organisasi itu." Orochimaru memperingatkan anak buah kesayangannya itu.  
"Anda tak perlu meragukan kemampuan kami Orochi sama, kami pastikan Naruto akan mati." balas Kimimaro yakin, "dan terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku" sambungnya.  
"Aku mengandalkanmu Kimimaro." ujar Orochimaru, lalu meneguk kembali minumannya.  
Pria bersurai putih itu membungkukan badannya, lalu berbalik keluar dari ruangan tuannya itu.

"Kabuto." panggil Orochimaru.  
"ha,i Orochimaru sama." jawab Kabuto yang dari tadi berdiri disamping tuannya.

"Aku ingin melihat perkembangan mesin waktu itu, sudah sejauh mana gadis Uzumaki itu meneruskan proyek Naruto." Orochimaru beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melangkah menuju Ruangan proyek mesin waktu. diikuti Kabuto dibelakangnya.

Aku baru bangun dari tidurku, dan saat membuka kunci layar handpone ku, ternyata ini masih jam lima pagi.  
Dan kenapa kamarku gelap?. perasaan aku tak mematikan Lampu sebelum tidur. hmm mungkin Fuu yang melakukannya. Aku mengucek mataku bisa menjernihkan sedikit pandanganku, lalu aku beranjak dari kasurku dan melangkah menuju saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.  
Tapi tiba tiba seseorang mendorongku kedinding, dan membekap mulutku dengan tangannya. itu cukup membuatku kaget setengah mati. tapi setelah kuperhatikan baik baik ternyata itu Fuu.  
Saat melihatku sudah cukup tenang Fuu melepaskan bekapannya. lalu menaruh jari telunjuk ditengah bibirnya.  
Fuu mengeluarkan pistol yang telah dipasang peredam dibalik jaketnya. lalu dengan hati hati kami keluar dari kamarku.  
Keadaan diluar kamarku pun sama gelapnya. kurasa Fuu yang melakukannya saat menyadari ada 'tamu' masuk apartemen kami.

'Cebb' 'Praaank' sebuah pas bunga kurasa, hancur setelah terhantam sebutir peluru dari pisto yang menurutku dipasangi peredam.  
"Itu hanya gertakan," bisik Fuu. "Dia hanya ingin mengetahui posisi kita dengan menembak pas bunga itu" lanjutnya.  
"Tapi kalau begitu kita jadi tahu posisi dia, kan?." tanyaku.  
"Kurasa tidak, kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan pindah dari posisiku sebelumnya." bantahnya.  
Fuu memindai sekeliling ruangan, setelah itu dia menariku. lalu kami mengitari dinding ruangan sambil mengendap endap. aku terus terang saja merasa ketakutan, tapi karena bersama Fuu aku merasa sedikit berani.  
Saat ini kami tengah bersembunyi dibalik kursi. didepan kami ada sesosok bayangan seperti seorang perempuan tengah memegang sebuah pistol. dia bersembunyi dibalik dinding didepan kepingan pas bunga yang berserakan, sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiran kami dibelakangnya.  
Dengan gerakan hati hati Fuu mendekat, lalu menodongkan pistol dibelakang kepala perempuan itu, dan mendekatkan mulut ditelinga perempuan itu, "Kau masih saja menggunakan trik lama, Sara." bisik Fuu.  
"Kau memang yang terbaik, senpai." jawab perempuan itu.  
'eh, senpai?," batinku bertanya tanya. Fuu kemudia memasukan kembali pistolnya dibalik jaket, lalu mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu ruangan.  
Saat lampu kembali menyala aku dan perempuan itu saling bertatapan. 'Dia.. imut sekali' batinku.  
Tapi kurasa dia tak berbeda jauh dengan Fuu, imut tapi mengerikan..  
"hei, mau sampai kapan kalian bertatapan?." tanya Fuu dengan raut wajah kesal. membuat aku dan perempuan itu saling membuang wajah. aku bisa melihat raut wajah Fuu semakin terlihat kesal.  
"Habisnya, Naruto kun tak mau melepas tatapannya." jawab perempuan itu dengan nada manja. itu semakin membuat raut wajah Fuu terlihat sangat kesal.  
"Aku merasa sangat familiar denganmu," ujarku. "apa kita pernah dekat?." lanjutku bertanya. pipi perempuan itu terlihata memerah. lalu saat aku melihat Fuu, didahinya sudah muncul perempatan urat syaraf.

Perasaanku tidak enak.

tanpa ba bi bu Fuu melempar sebuah bangku yang berada disampingnya kearahku. bangku itu menghantam tubuhku, membuatku terjungkal kebelakang.  
"Tidak ada perempuan yang dekat denganmu selain aku Naruto kun!." teriak Fuu dengan nada rewel.  
"Apa kau ingin membunuhku.. Fuu chan?." tanyaku dengan keadaan masih terjungkal, dan dengan nada Dramatis.

-Dark Sabaku Nawa-

-Perempuan itu bernama Sara, yah.. sudah hampir dua jam ini kami habiskan waktu untuk ngobrol, selain itu seseorang harus bertanggung jawab atas luka lembang ditubuhku.

Sara, dia adalah junior Fuu disebuah organisasi bernama Black Mask.  
Organisasi itu semacam organisasi pembersih. Akan ada target yang ditentukan sang Boss, dan orang seperti Fuu dan Sara yang akan membunuhnya tanpa jejak. seberapa ketat pun penjagaan target, mereka tak akan pernah gagal. mereka sudah sangat terlatih.  
Fuu dan Sara sudah cukup lama berteman. kurasa itu wajar karena mereka punya sifat yang sama, disatu sisi mereka terlihat seperti Anak anak yang ceria, tapi disisi lain mereka bisa sangat mengerikan.

"Jadi, kau datang kemari bukan hanya untuk ngobrol saja kan?." tanya Fuu dengan nada malas.  
"Tidak juga kok, aku kemari untuk menemui Naruto kun." jawab Sara malu malu.  
"Ehh" kaget Naruto.  
Mendengar itu Fuu langsung mengapit lengan Naruto. "Jangan macam macam dengan Naruto kun ku!." ucap Fuu dengan wajah cemberut, itu membuat Sara cekikikan melihat tingkah senpainya.  
"Aku hanya bercanda kok." ujarnya, "Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu Naruto kun datang padaku, dia memintaku datang ke apartemen ini pada hari ini, Naruto kun memintaku datang pagi pagi. jujur saja aku tak mengerti maksud permintaannya. jadi yah.. mungkin Naruto kun bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padaku." lanjutnya menjelaskan alasannya datang ke apartemen, sambil melirik genit kearah Naruto. pemuda blonde itu lebih memilih tak menanggapi lirikan Sara, dia tak mau Fuu membanting tubuhnya.  
"Jadi itu mengapa buku catatan ini menyuruh kita menunggu selama delapan hari." ujar Naruto sambil mengambil buku catatan didepannya.  
"kenapa harus selama itu sih, kan tinggal meminta Sara datang lebih awal, itu lebih baik." gerutu Naruto.  
"yah benar, tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Naruto kun!" teriak Fuu ditelinga Naruto. membuat pemuda blonde itu menjauhkan telinganya dari mulut perempuan bersurai green mint tersebut.  
"Buku catatan? tolong jelaskan sesuatu padaku" Sara terlihat sangat kebingungan.  
Naruto dan Fuu menolehkan pandangan kearah Sara bersamaan.  
"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." jawab Fuu dengan wajah serius.

Aku perhatikan dari tadi Sasuke kun hanya memutar mutarkan pistol menggunakan telunjuknya, menurutku itu tidak normal. Sasuke kun tidak akan membuang waktu hanya untuk memutar mutar pistol. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkannya, dan kurasa itu sangat serius..  
"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sasuke kun?." tanyaku memulai percakapan.  
"Hn, tidak ada apa apa Sakura, aku baik baik saja." jawab Sasuke lembut.  
Asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin pada semua orang, yah semua orang kecuali aku.  
Dia akan bersikap sangat hangat dan lembut padaku. tentu saja itu bukan tanpa sebab, sikapnya yang berbeda kepadaku itu karena aku adalah kekasihnya.  
"Ayolah Sasuke kun, aku adalah orang yang paling dekat denganmu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembubyikan dariku" aku sedikit memberi penekanan, jujur saja aku tak suka jika dia tak terbuka denganku.  
"Aku hanya tak mau mengatakan apa apa, paling tidak untuk sekarang ini" jawabnya tetap bersikeras.  
"Apa ini tentang Nar-", "Bagaimana kalau kita makan?, aku sudah lapar" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangannya. aku hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

-Time Machine Projection-

"Jadi, kemana tujuan kita sekarang, Naruto kun.?" tanyaku pada, errrr.. kekasihku itu, (meskipun Naruto kun tidak ingat apapun sih).  
"hmm.. kita kembali ke konoha" jawab pemuda blonde itu tak melepaskan fokusnya dari buku catatan itu. sepertinya dia tengah serius membaca. saat ini dia duduk dibangku depan disampingku, sedangkan Sara duduk sendirian dibelakang. kami mulai bergerak menggunakan mobil yang waktu itu kami ambil ditempat penitipan. dan satu hal lagi, aku sudah menjelaskan semua tentang buku catatan itu.  
"Kembali ke konoha lagi,? yang benar saja, itu artinya kita hanya berputar putar saja." rengekku.  
Tiba tiba terdengar deru mesin diatas mobil kami, meskipun terdengar samar, aku yakin diatas mobil kami ada suatu bahaya.

Dan benar saja. mobil kami tiba tiba dibredeli peluru dari atas. membuat kami semua kaget, untung saja mobil ini sudah dilapisi anti peluru, sepertinya Naruto sudah memperhitungkan saat ini.  
Aku semakin memacu laju mobil kami, menyalip mobil mobil didepan agar bisa menghindari peluru beruntun yang semakin menggila.

"Tayuya, Kidomaru, kalian payah sekali. menggunakan MI 28N dan menghancurkan sebuah mobil saja kalian tidak bisa,? menyedihkan" ucap Sakon dengan nada meledek pada rekannya. dia berbicara pada Tayuya lewat airphone yang tertempel ditelinganya. saat ini dia bersama kimimaro tengah mengawasi keadaan dengan mengendarai motor sport. sedangkan Tayuya dan Kidomaru tengah sibuk membredeli mobil yang dikendarai Naruto, Fuu dan Sara dengan menggunakan helikopter MI 28N (havok).  
"Diamlah Brengsek!," balas Tayuya dengan wajah kesal. "Mobil sialan itu dilapisi barir anti peluru." lanjut wanita itu.  
Sementara itu dari dalam mobil. Fuu berusaha fokus menyetir, meskipu teriakan atau umpatan Naruto dari tadi lumayan mengganggunya. Sara sepertinya terlihat tenang sama seperti Fuu, maklum saja, setiap anggota di organisasi mereka telah dilatih untuk selalu tenang disetiap situasi.  
"Senpai, aku menemukan sesuatu." ujar Sara. "Apa itu sesuatu yang berguna.?" tanya Fuu tak memalingkan sedikitpun pandangannya. "RPG 32, waah.. ini keren sekali" jawab Sara dengan girang. senjata jenis bazoka memang kesukaannya.  
"Bagus, itu sangat berguna," sahut Fuu. "buka atap mobilnya, dan hancurkan helikopter sialan itu" perintah Fuu, tanpa menunggu lama Sara langsung membuka atap mobil, lalu mulai membidik helikopter diatasnya.

Dsing dsing dsing dsing dsing dsing dsing..

trank trank trank trank trank trank trank...

Desingam pelura yang membentur badan mobil terus menghujam.  
Sara langsung menembak setelah mendapatkan bidikannya.

'Dhuuaaaarrr'

Tembakan itu mengenai kepala helikopter, membuat heli itu terpental kebelakang, namun itu tak cukup menjatuhkannya.  
"Bidik tangkinya Sara!." teriak Fuu.  
Sara kembali mengisi amunisi, lalu kembali membidiknya.  
Rentetan peluru beruntun terus mengincar perempuan yang tengah memanggul bazoka tersebut. tapi kemampuan mengemudi Fuu selalu membuat peluru peluru itu meleset melewati tubuh Sara.  
Sara menembak lagi, kini dia membidik tangki helikopter.

'DHUAAAARRRRR' ledakan kali ini terdengar lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. helikopter itu mengalamu kerusakan Fatal. kemudian terhuyung diudara, lalu jatuh dengan menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat besar.

"A,apa su,sudah berakhir.?" tanya Naruto gugup.  
"tentu saja, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku dan senpai." jawab Sara dengan wajah riang.

'dsing dsing dsing'

'cleb cleb cleb'

Tiba tiba saja roda mobil yang mereka kendarai mengempis, membuat laju mobil menjadi tak seimbang.  
Mobil yang mereka kendarai berguling guling setelah menghantam pembatas jalan.  
Lalu berhenti setelah menghamtam pembatas jalan.  
Keadaan mobil mereka sangat memprihatinkan.  
Body mobil yang penyok dimana mana, dan retakan retakan kaca mobil, kaca mobil itu telah dilapisi bahan yang membuatnya tak bisa pecah, tapi hantaman keras bisa membuatnya retak.  
Mobil itu berada dalam posisi miring denga punggung mobil bersandar pada sebuah tiang besar.  
Tak lama kemudian deru motor berhenti didepan mobil mereka.  
Itu adalah motor yang dikendarai Kimimaro dan Sakon. mereka berdua turun dari tunggangannya.  
"Tayuya dan Kidomaru memang benar benar payah." ujar Sakon.  
Kimimaro melemparkan pistol yang dari tadi digenggamnya kearah Sakon, dan berhasil ditangkap dengan baik.

"Pastikan mereka benar benar mati," ucap Kimimaro dengan tenang.

"terutama Naruto." lanjutnya.

Bersambung... 


	4. Chapter 4

Time Machine Projection

chapter 4

Cerita sebelumnya... (Baca aja di Chapter 3 :D ).

Sakon melangkah menuju mobil itu dengan percaya diri. Menurutnya ini akan sangat mudah.  
sayang sekali Tayuya dan Kidomaru harus mati, mereka jadi tak bisa ikut merayakan keberhasilan misi.  
'Tapi, siapa yang peduli?' begitu pikirnya.

Kini Sakon telah berada tepat di depan pintu depan mobil.  
Kepercayaan diri yang tinggi telah membuatnya menurunkan kehati hatiannya.  
Tanpa persiapan atas segala kemungkinan Sakon langsung menarik gagang pintu mobil. Hingga dia hanya bisa terpaku saat dihadapannya Fuu tengah menodongkan pistol sambil tersenyum dihadapannya.  
"Kau masih kurang pengalaman, Nak." ujar Fuu.

'Dhoor' Sebuah peluru bersarang di kening Sakon setelah Fuu menarik pelatuk pistolnya. membuat Sakon roboh seketika dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

'Dsing Dsing Dsing'

melihat Sakon tumbang, Kimimaro dengan refleks menembakan tiga peluru kearah tempat tadi Sakon berdiri.

'Dsing Dsing Dsing'

Fuu membalas tembakan lawan didepannya. tapi Kimimaro berhasil menghindarinya. Lalu Dia berinisiatif untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon.  
"Cih, sial." decih Kimimaro.

Sementara didalam mobil, Fuu dan Sara berusaha melepaskan kaki Naruto yang terjepit. pemuda bersurai pirang itu saat ini tak sadarkan diri dengan luka didahi bekas benturan.  
"Akhirnya lepas juga." gumam Fuu setelah berhasil melepaskan kaki Naruto yang terjepit.  
"Sara bawa Naruto kun keluar, Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian orang itu!." perintah Fuu pada juniornya.  
"Baik Senpai."balas Sara.

Fuu mendongakan kepalanya keluar. tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung dibredeli tembakan oleh Kimimaro. Detik itu juga Fuu memasukan kembali kepalanya kedalam untuk menghindari tembakan.  
"Hampir saja.." gumam Fuu, 'Paling tidak Aku sudah tau posisinya' batinnya.  
Tanpa menunggu lama Fuu langsung mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari dalam mobil. lalu menembakan pistol kearah Kimimaro yang telah iya ketahui posisinya.

Kimimaro hanya bisa mengumpat, karena saat dia akan mengarahkan pistolnya dia langsung dibredeli peluru dari Fuu.  
Melihat musuhnya tak bergeming dari tempatnya bersembunya, Fuu melompat dari mobil yang sudah terjungkal itu agar bisa lebih leluasa menghadapi musuhnya. sambil menembakan beberapa peluru kearah Kimimaro agar musuhnya itu tak bergeming.

'Dsing Dsing Dsing'

Kimimaro menembakan tiga peluru kearah Fuu.

Fuu tidak tinggal diam. dia membalasnya dengan tiga tembakan pula.

'Dsing Dsing Dsing'

Peluru yang ditembakan Fuu mengarah pada tembakan Kimimaro kearahnya.

'Trank Trank Trank'

Membuat peluru mereka saling beradu diudara.

Sementara Sara yang melihat musuh yang fokusnya sudah teralihkan pada Senpainya, mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membawa Naruto keluar. Tak lupa dia juga membawa bazoka yang tadi digunakannya.

Fuu dan Kimimaro saling melepaskan tembakan dan saling menghindar, sampai sampai Kimimaro tak memperhatikan Sara tengah membidik dengan RPG32 dipundaknya.  
Fuu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.  
Kimimaro terkejut saat melihat Sara membidik kearahnya. Naas, sebelum kimimaro sempat menghindar tembakan Sara sudah meluncur kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gomen.. Orochi sama.." lirih Kimimaro pasrah. Dia merasa tak berguna karena misinya telah gagal. dibibir pria bersurai putih tersungging sebuah senyuman, sebelum akhirnya peluru RPG32 meledakan tubuhnya.

Usai pertarungan adu tembak itu Fuu berlari menuju kearah Naruto yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.  
"Sebaiknya kita bergegas Sara." ucap Fuu sambil memeriksa keadaan Naruto.  
"Hai, Senpai. lagi pula sepertinya polisi akan segera datang." balas Sara saat mendengar samar samar bunyi sirine yang semakin terdengar jelas.

Time Machine Projection

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya ruangan milik Shikamaru, tengah berkumpul beberapa pria yang masing masing mengenakan stelan jas hitam dan beberapa wanita yang mengenakan setelan pakaian ketat warna hitam.

"Hei Shikamaru, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Kiba tiba tiba. Pertanyaan yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti maksudnya oleh si jenius malas itu.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Shikamaru balik dengan wajah malas.

"Tentang Naruto. Jujur saja aku tak setuju kalau dia dijadikan target." jelas kiba tanpa pikir panjang. Shikamaru memandang bingung Kiba. Apa pria ini terlalu bodoh? bagaimana jika diruangan ini ada yang membocorkan peryataannya. bisa bisa dia dieksekusi karena dianggap penghianat.

Kiba yang melihat ekpresi Shikamaru, kemudian menyambung kata katanya. "Kau tak perlu cemas, Aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya pada yang lainnya, hanya kau yang belum kuberitahu." konfirmasi Kiba membuat Shikamaru menarik nafas lega. "Dan kau tahu, mereka sependapat denganku." lanjut pria dengan tatto segitiga terbalik dimasing masing pipinya.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji pada Sahabat jeniusnya itu. Kiba, Neji, Shino,Tenten,Ino,Rock lee dan Shion menatap Shikamaru layaknya siswa yang menunggu nilai ujiannya keluar.

"Hei, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu" ujar si rambut nanas dengan malas saat dirinya menjadi pusat tatapan teman temannya.  
"Aku juga sependapat dengan kalian. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah orang yang sangat ku kagumi karena kejeniusannya" sambungnya dengan nada serius.

"Jadi.." sahut Neji sambil memberikan jeda waktu pada kata katanya, "Kita harus punya rencana." lanjutnya.

Time Machine Projection

Samar samar Naruto melihat warna putih. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. entah apa yang terjadi, terakhir yang dia ingat mobil yang dikendarainya bersama Fuu dan Sara, setelah itu... entahlah, dia tak ingat lagi.

pemuda bersurai kuning itu kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya, setelah itu dia menurunkan kakinya ke lantai untuk mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.  
diruang tengah pandangannya tertuju pada gadis bersurai green mint yang tengah asyik menonton tv.

"Fuu chan." panggil Naruto. kepala si blonde itu semakin terasa pusing saja, pandangannya terasa bergoyang seperti tengah terjadi gempa bumi. karena merasa akan jatuh Naruto memegang dinding yang berada disampingnya.

Fuu yang merasa namanya dipanggil kemudian menolehkan wajahnya. buru buru dia beranjak dari duduknya ketika melihat kekasihnya itu tengah limbung.

"Naruto kun." ujar Fuu saat berada didepan si blonde, dengan penuh perhatian perempuan itu memapah tubuh Naruto menuju sofa.

"Kita berada dimana?" tanya Naruto. rasa pusingnya kini sudah mulai berkurang.

"Kita di apartemen Sara, Naruto kun" jawab Fuu sambil menyodorkan kopi yang baru saja di buatnya pada kekasihnya.

Naruto menyeruput kopinya untuk menjernihkan matanya yang sedikit masih buram.  
"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? terakhir yang kuingat mobil yang kita kendarai berguling, aku tak ingat setelah itu" tanyanya lagi.

"Saat itu kau pingsan setelah dahimu terbentur. Aku dan Sara menghadapi dua orang organisasi ROOT lainnya yang mencoba menghabisi kita, tapi tenang saja, sekarang kita sudah aman." jelas Fuu panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tujuan kita?" sepertinya tujuannya memang harus tertunda.

"Kita akan lanjutkan besok, iya kan Senpai." jawab Sara yang entah sejak kapan telah berada disamping Naruto dan Fuu.

"yah. kita tak bisa membuang buang waktu." sahut Fuu.

Time Machine Projection

"Orochimaru sama" sapa seorang wanita sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ada apa Gurren?" tanya si pemilik nama itu sambil memainkan gelas berisi minuman ditangannya.

Gurren berpikir sejenak untuk menentukan darimana dia harus mulai berbicara. bagaimana pun dia tahu kabar ini sangat buruk untuk didengar tuannya.

"Kimimaro dan timnya.. mereka semua sudah tewas." akhirnya Gurren menyampaikan juga kabar itu.

'Praank'

Gelas ditangan Orochimaru pecah dilantai. menandakan pemilik tangan yang memegangnya tengah Syok mendengar kabar buruk itu.  
Bagi Orochimaru, Kimimaro adalah anak buah terbaiknya. kesetian Pemuda bersurai putih itu telah membuat laki laki bermata ular itu menganggapnya sebagai anaknya.

Dengan penuh kegeraman Orochimaru menyuruh Gurren untuk mengirimkan seluruh tim terbaik diorganisasinya untuk memburu Naruto dan orang yang melindunginya.

Time Machine Projection

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?." tanya Fuu pada Naruto untuk memastikan tempat ini adalah lokasi yang mereka tuju. saat ini Fuu, Naruto dan Sara berada di Konoha, tepatnya di depan Hotel Hokage yang terletak dipusat kota.

"Ini memang tempatnya kok," jawab Naruto sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku catatan yang berada ditangannya. "Hotel Hokage, sebelum ingatanku dihapus Aku memesan kamar dihotel ini. kita akan menemukan petunjuk disana." lanjutnya.

Skip Time

Saat ini mereka bertiga, Naruto, Fuu dan Sara berada dikamar hotel yang telah disewa oleh Naruto sebelum ingatannya dihapus. Mereka tengah mencari apapun yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan petunjuk. tak lama kemudian Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. sedangkan Fuu yang berada disampingnya tak menemukan apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

"Apa yang kau temukan Naruto kun.?" tanya Fuu sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada si blonde itu.

"Ini hanya Album foto," jawab Naruto sambil membulak balik halaman Album foto yang dipegangnya. "Apa ada yang kau kenal.?" tanyanya balik denga ekpresi ingin tahu. mungkin mereka adalah teman temannya saat di ROOT.

Fuu memperhatikan setiap wajah di foto itu.  
"Mereka adalah anggita ROOT," jawab Fuu yakin.  
"Aku hanya mengenal beberapa sih, soalnya aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang organisasi itu." lanjutnya.  
"Hmm, dia yang rambutnya diikat seperti nanas, namanya Shikamaru nara" ucap Fuu sambil menunjuk sebuah foto pria berjas dengan rambut yang diikat mirip nanas.  
Lalu memperkenalkan yang lainnya yang dia kenal, seperti Kiba, Ino, Chouji dan lainnya.  
hingga kemudian sampai pada foro seorang pria bertelanjang dada dengan sepasang mata Onix dengan gaya rambut mirip pantat ayam warna biru dongker. "Kalau yang ini namanya-"

"Uciha Sasuke." potong Naruto saat Fuu tengah memperkenalkannya.

"Kau mengenalnya? bukannya ingatanmu sudah dihapus.?" tanya Fuu dengan ekpresi kaget bercampr harap, mungkin saja ingatan Naruto sudah kembali.

"Dia bukan orang asing." jawab Naruto, lalu beranjak menuju sofa.

"Jadi ingatanmu belum kembali yah..?" tanya Fuu dengan nada lemas sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Jadi untuk sementara kita tinggal disini kan.?" tanya Sara yang kini tengah menuju kearah Naruto dan Fuu, dia tak menemukan apapun yang menarik.

"sepertinya begitu, iya kan Naruto kun.?" jawab Fuu sambil memastikan keputusannya.  
"Naruto kun" tanyanya saat merasa tak mendapatkan tanggapan.

"Ah, iyah.. apa tadi?" tanya Naruto yang baru tersandar dari fokusnya pada album foto ditangannya.

"Kau... tak mendengarkan kami?" tanya Sara dan Fuu bersamaan, mereka memasang wajah khawatir.

"Aku mau istirahat Dulu, Fuu chan, Sara." jawab Naruto, lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju futon tempatnya tidur.

Fuu dan Sara memandang pria bersurai kuning itu dengan cemas dan khawatir.

"Apa tidak apa apa senpai?" tanya Sara khawatir.  
"Entahlah.. lebih baik kita juga istirahat" jawab Fuu yang sama khawtirnya.

Mereka bergegas menuju kasur yang akan mereka tempati berdua.  
Sebelum menuju kasurnya Fuu menghampiri Naruto, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si blonde itu, dan berbisik "Semua akan baik baik saja." perempuan itu kemudian mencium kening Naruto, lalu beranjak menuju tempat istirahatnya.

"coo cwiiit..." goda Sara pada senpainya sambil terkikik geli.

"Brisik!" balas Fuu dengan rona merah diwajah, lalu dengan cepat menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

Bersambung...

Thank's yang udah sempetin baca.. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Time Machine Projection.

Note = Apa ya..? Langsung baca aja deh.

DISCLAIMER = Naruto punya MK.

Chapter 5

Naruto, Fuu dan Sara hanya tinggal selama satu malam di Hotel Hokage,karena menurut Fuu dan Sara berada di pusat itu terlalu beresiko. Mereka hanya mendapatkan Album foto Di hotel Hokage dan itupun tidak bisa disebut petunjuk, Tapi sebelum mereka meninggalkan hotel, Naruto menemukan sebuah buku dibawah Futon tempatnya tidur yang menurutnya sangat berguna ,tapi dia belum berniat memberitahukan penemuannya itu pada Fuu dan Sara.  
Dan sudah selama Satu minggu mereka tinggal di pinggiran kota tempat persembunyian Fuu. Bila dia bosan di markas Black Mask atau sedang tidak ada tugas, maka disinilah biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu.

Naruto P.O.V -

Kami, detailnya Aku, Fuu dan Sara baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan pagi. Dari makanan yang tadi tersaji yang dibuat Fuu dan Sara aku jamin kalian akan meringis begitu kalian mencobanya. Sangat tidak enak Kau tau.

Tapi tentu saja aku tak mengatakannya terang terangan, aku takut di hajar mereka bila aku berterus terang. Aku berani bertaruh jika mereka tak pernah belajar memasak.

"Jadi, langkah kita selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanya Sara, saat ini kami tengah duduk diruangan tengah, membicarakan rencana.

Naruto P.O.V End.

"Entahlah, petunjuk yang kita dapatkan dibuku catatan itu hanya sampai hotel Hokage," jawab Fuu sambil menatap Naruto curiga. Soalnya dari tadi si kekasih blondenya itu santai santai saja. "dari pada itu, Aku malah penasaran kenapa Naruto kun terlihat sangat santai, raut wajahnya seperti menyembunyikan petunjuk yang kita tidak tahu." lanjut perempuan dengan warna rambut Green mint itu.

"Be'benarkah?" Sara pura pura kaget, sebenarnya dia juga sudah menyadari itu sih.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Eh, kelihatan ya?" tanya Naruto berlagak bodoh.

"Sangat jelas." Sahut Fuu yang mendapat anggukan dari Sara.

"Aku menemukan ini di bawah Futon saat kita bermalam di hotel Hokage." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah buku dari balik jaketnya.

"Eh, Buku catatan lagi?" tanya Sara, Fuu langsung meraih buku itu, lalu mulai membuka halaman halamannya.

"Ya, buku catatan ini adalah bagian terakhirnya." jelas Naruto mantap.

Ting Tong.

Ting Tong.

Suara Bell berbunyi pertanda Ada tamu didepan pintu. Fuu memasang wajah heran Mendengar Bell Rumah yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya dibunyika.  
Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada organisasi ROOT, tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya, mana mungkin Organisasi yang memburu mereka mau Repot repot membunyikan Bell, dan itu bodoh sekali.

Dengan cekatan Fuu dan Sara langsung menuju layar monitornya yang terhubung dengan Cctv Didepan rumah.

Mereka berdua terlonjak kaget saat melihat tamu mereka, dilayar monitor itu terlihat Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Shion dan Rock lee, yang mereka kenali Anggota Organisasi ROOT.

"Naruto kun, Kau harus lihat ini!" Ucap Fuu dengan Syok.

"R'ROOT..bagaimana Bisa." Sara tak kalah kagetnya, Tempat ini sangat tersembunyi, Dan dengan mudahnya bisa ditemukan Musuh.

"Fuu chan, Sara, Biarkan mereka masuk" Ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan Tubuhnya.

"Heeeeee?" Kaget Fuu dan Sara bersamaan.  
Mereka tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dikatakan si blonde barusan.

"Apa maksudnya Naruto kun? Kita akan menyerah?" tanya Fuu dengan nada heran.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Nanti Aku jelaskan" jawab Naruto "tidak apa apa, percayalah padaku." sambungnya.

Fuu menoleh kearah Sara meminta pendapat, Dan juniornya itu hanya memberikan anggukan.  
kemudian Fuu menekat Tombol Enter di papan ketik layar monitornya, secara otomatis pintu didepan Shikamaru dan Dan Anggota ROOT yang lainnya terbuka.  
Mereka saling pandang, lalu Neji memutuskan Masuk paling awal, diikuti Shikamaru, Kiba dan yang lainnya.

...Skip Time...

Suasana yang awalnya menegang saat ini menjadi hangat Berkat Naruto yang melontarkan beberapa banyolan dan ditanggapi oleh Kiba dan Rock lee, lalu yang lainnya juga ikut menyahut, membuat suasana jadi semakin hangat.

"Jadi Shikamaru, Tolong jelaskan pada Fuu chan dan Sara tentang kedatangan kalian kemari." pinta Naruto Saat dia merasa suasananya sudah tak canggung lagi.

Semua yang berada diruangan itu menunjukan raut wajah Bingung, minus Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah memperkirakan itu.

"Ternyata benar ya." ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah malas.

"Apanya yang benar Nanas?" tanya Kiba mewakili yang lainnya.

"Kau ingat soal Buku catatan Naruto yang pernah kita bicarakan?" Tanya balik Shikamaru memancing ingatan teman temannya.

"Ja, jangan jangan," Kaget Neji yang sepertinya sudah menyadari maksud Shikamaru.

"Tepat," sahut Si Nanas sambil tersenyum. "Naruto mengetahui setiap pristiwa dimasa depan berkat proyek mesin waktunya, lalu sebelum ingatannya dihapus, lalu membuat sebuah buku catatan untuk dijadikannya petunjuk langkahnya." jelas Shikamaru mengutarakan buah pikirannya.

"Buku catatan itu dititipkan padaku sebelum ingatan Naruto kun dihapus" Sahut Fuu, "tapi darimana kau tahu soal buku itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kejadian di gerbong kereta," timpal Chouji, "Shikamaru meretas Cctv disetiap gerbongnya." lanjutnya.

"kejeniusan Nara Shikamaru tak perlu diragukan" komentar Naruto sambil memasukan cemilan kedalam mulutnya.

"Tapi tak sejenius dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto," balas Shikamaru. "saat ini aku semakin yakin dengan Analisisku tentang dirimu." lanjutnya sambil menguap.

"Tapi aku terkejut Si Iblis Pencabut Nyawa, Fuu, bisa bersama Naruto kun," Ucap Lee berapi api.

"Dan jangan lupakan Si malaikat menakutkan, Sara" timpal Kiba tak kalah berapinya.

"Itu, Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Itu.." Kata Fuu malu malu sambil melirik kearah Naruto. "karena Aku adalah kekasihnya." jawab Fuu dengan nada ceria sambil memeluk Pemuda bersurai kuning dari samping, itu membuat terkejut mereka.

"Kalau Sara, bagaimana?" tanya Ino yang berada disebelah perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Itu, Naruto datang ke apartemenku, dan memintaku menemuinya satu bulanan yang lalu." jawab Sara sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang tengah dipeluk oleh Senpainya 'Aku juga ingin memeluk Naruto kun' Batinnya.

"Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Fuu yang kepalanya saat ini tengah bersender di dada Naruto.

"Shikamaru melacak jejak kalian lewat satelit ciptaanya" jawab Tenten

"Lalu hal apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" kali ini Sara yang bertanya.

"Orochimaru mengerahkan seluruh pemburu terbaiknya untuk melacak kalian" jawab Shino yang baru membuka suara, dari tadi dia diam saja.

"Dan kami termasuk diantaranya" sahut Neji.

... Time Machine Projection...

-Markas ROOT-

Disebuah ruangan, tiga bersaudara dari keluarga Sabaku tengah membicarakan prihal pemburuan seorang mantan Anggota ROOT, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jujur saja, Aku tak menyukai tugas ini," ujar seseorang pria bersurai hitam. "lagi pula apa sih yang dipikirkan Si ular itu dengan mengirimkan banyak Anggota hanya untuk memburu satu Orang." lanjutnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Sudahlah Kankuro, kau itu terlalu banyak mengeluh" sahut seorang perempuan bersurai kuning yang dicempol empat dibelakangnya pada orang tadi yang bernama Kankuro.

"Huh, tugas ini memang menyebalkan Temari" balas kankuro pada perempuan yang bernama Temari itu.

"Dari pada itu, bukankah ini bagus, Ku dengar Target kita Uzumaki Naruto, dia dilindungi oleh Fuu," Sahut Temari sambil melirik pria bersurai merah yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "iya kan, Gaara." lanjutnya mencoba menggoda adiknya, dia sudah tahu perasaan Gaara pada perempuan bersurai Green mint itu.

"Terserah Kau saja." balas Gaara malas meladeni Kakaknya itu, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Diruangan lainnya, saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam, itu merupakan kebiasaan rutin mereka yang tak pernah mereka lewatkan satu kalipun.

"Soal perintah Orochimaru untuk memburu Natuto, apa kau berminat?" tanya Sakura disela makan malam mereka.

"Aku tak tertarik, Sakura." jawab Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari makanannya.

"Ooh.." Sakura sepertinya masih belum puas dengan jawaban kekasihnya itu. "Naruto itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi tertarik membicarakan dia?" tanya sasuke, kali ini dia memalingkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Hanya saja, dari orang orang yang berada di organisasi ini, sikapmu terlihat sedikit berbeda kepada Naruto," jawab perempuan bersurai merah jambu itu. "bahkan Aku pernah melihatmu tersenyum kepadanya." lanjutnya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, menimbang nimbang apa yang harus dia katakan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Awalnya Aku menganggap dia sebagai Rivalku, tapi ternyata dia hanya pecundang yang berhenti mengejar ambisinya, tidak lebih dari itu." jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manis pada kekasihnya itu. 'Aku tahu Sasuke kun.. Lebih dari itu, kan' batinnya.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang tertunda.

-Tempat persembunyian Fuu-

"Kalau begitu Tempat ini sudah tak aman lagi bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan santai.

"Begitulah, perkiraanku besok mereka akan menemukan tempat ini" jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah serius, itu terlihat seperti tampang Shikamaru yang sesungguhnya, terlihat jenius.

"Itu berarti kami harus meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang, akan sangat merepotkan bila harus berhadapan dengan Anggota yang lainnya." ujar Naruto, kali ini dia terlihat serius.

"Yah, sangat merepotkan" sahut Si rambut Nanas dengan wajah serius.

"Saat ini strategi main Kucing kucingan adalah yang terbaik" balas Naruto.

'Naruto kun terlihat sangat Tampan saat sedang serius' Batin Shion dengan sedikit Rona merah dipipinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Fuu, "kalian tidak datang untuk menangkap kami kan.?"

"Tentu saja tidak Fuu san," sahut Lee. "kami akan memberikan laporan bahwa kami kehilangan jejak kalian." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, Saatnya berkemas, Fuu chan, Sara" ujar Naruto yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari keduanya.

Bersambung-  



	6. Chapter 6

. ...-Time Machine Projection-...

*Author's Note*

Karena ada Reader yang minta Words-nya dibanyakin di kolom Review, Chap ini mungkin bakal saya buat Words-nya jadi 2k, sebenarnya saya udah bikin Chapter ini sekitar 3k, tapi entah kenapa Ffn menolak saat saya upload, jadi terpaksa saya potong Wordsnya. Terakhir saya ucapkan Terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya buat Reader yang udah mau review, yah smoga gak bosen bacanya.

...

DISCLAIMER = Masashi Kishimoto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

...

Sebuah mobil berjenis Mercedes Benz A-Class tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, melihat kedalam mobil itu terlihat seorang pria bersurai merah dengan tulisan kanji 'Ai' disudut dahinya duduk dibelakang kemudi dengan stelan pakaian khas Organisasi Root, tangannya ia silangkan didepan dada.  
Dan ditempat kemudi seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan stelan sama seperti Si surai merah tengah berbincang dengan perempuan bersurai blonde dikepang empat, pakaian yang digunakannya stelan ketat warna hitam.

"Apa Kau yakin dengan lokasinya Temari?." tanya kankuro tanpa menolehkan fokusnya pada jalanan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertanya seperti itu," sahut Temari malas "Sudah kubilang Aku telah memastikannya, Kankuro" lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu. Entah sudah ke berapa kali Kankuro menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, membuatnya jengkel saja.

"Bukan apa apa, Aku hanya senang membuatmu kesal," balas Kankuro sambil terkekeh, membuat Temari menampakan perempatan urat didahinya "tapi bagaimana caranya kau mendapat lokasi target?." tanya Kankuro penasaran.

"Huh," dengus Temari yang masih kesal pada Kankuro "saat Aku masuk kamar Shikamaru Aku menemukan Komputernya yang masih dalam keadaan menyala, setelah Aku memeriksanya, ternyata layar komputer itu menunjukan lokasi Naruto yang dia lacak dengan satelit miliknya." tutur Temari

"Heee, ada urusan apa kau dengan Si nanas itu sampai harus masuk ke kamarnya, Temari?." tanya Kankuro setengah menggoda.

"I,itu bukan urusanmu." jawab Perempuan blonde bercepol empat itu agak gugup.

"Lalu bagaimana jika target pindah dari lokasinya?," kali ini pria bersurai merah yang duduk di bangku belakang ikut bersuara "kita akan kehilangan jejak jika begitu." lanjutnya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Tenang saja Gaara, Aku sudah mensingkronkan komputer Shikamaru dengan ini." jawab Temari sambil menunjukan Tablet miliknya.  
"Mereka sepertinya mulai bergerak." ucap Perempuan itu dengan fokus pandangannya menuju pada kaca Tablet.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat kejutan pada mereka." sahut Kankuro sambil menyeringai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx-Stasiun Matatabi-xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seorang Pemuda yang didampingi dua perempuan baru saja turun dari mobil yang mereka kendarai.  
Pemuda itu memiliki surai berwarna kuning dengan bola mata sebiru langit, dia memakai T-shirt warna biru, dua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana panjang warna hitam.  
Lalu salah satu perempuan yang menemaninya tengah sibuk membaca sebuah buku catatan, sedangkan perempuan yang satunya lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Siapa tau ada Pemburu yang menemukan mereka.

Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan menuju sebuah Gedung Hotel yang tak jauh dari Stasiun.

"Sara, apa Kau melihatnya?." tanya Fuu sambil menutup bukunya. Dia sepertinya menyadari ada yang tengah mengintai mereka.

"Ha'i Senpai, orang yang berada dalam mobil Mercedes disebrang sana." sahut Sara dengan pandangannya yang tetap tertuju kedepan.

"Hei hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan sih? memangnya ada apa disebrang sana?." tanya Naruto berniat menolehkan wajahnya, sebelum kemudian

"Jangan menoleh, Naruto kun," cegah Fuu dengan nada tenang namun serius "tetaplah fokus ke depan." lanjutnya.

"Ba,baiklah, Fuu chan." balas Naruto agak gugup saat melihat ekpresi serius Fuu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sementara itu didalam mobil, tiga orang yang tengah mengintai Naruto dan dua perempuan yang menemaninya terlihat serius.

"Eh, Kukira mereka akan langsung ke Stasiun." ujar Kankuro heran.

"Diamlah Kankuro, fokuskan saja pandanganmu pada mereka." sahut Temari setengah membentak.

"Baiklah baiklah." balas Kankuro jengkel.

"Diamlah kalian berdua," bentak Gaara yang masih menyilangkan dua tangannya didepan dada "ikuti mereka." lanjutnya memberi perintah.

Dua kakanya tak bisa berkata apa apa, meskipun wajah mereka menunjukan raut kejengkelan atas tingkah kurang ajar Si bungsu yang seenaknya saja membentak dan memberi perintah.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Fuu dan Sara telah memasuki hotel dan langsung menuju Lift. Mereka tak perlu menunggu lama, karena beberapa saat kemudia pintu Lift terbuka, mereka bertiga segera masuk kedalam lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai atas. Dan tepa saat pintu lift hampir tertutup mereka bertiga melihat Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari yang baru saja masuk kedalam Hotel.

"Cih sial!" umpat Kankuro.

"Kita gunakan tangga." kali ini Temari memberi perintah sebelum didahului oleh adiknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak, Aku dan Kankuro saja, Kau tunggu didepan Lift dan kabari kami dilantai berapa mereka berhenti." sahut Gaara yang langsung melesat menuju tangga, diikuti Kankiro dibelakangnya.

"Cih, sial!" gerutu Temari kesal.

Mereka berdua mulai menanjaki tangga dengan cepat, berharap mereka bisa mengejar target meskipun harus kelelahan tapi tak ada pilihan lain.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Fuu dan Sara telah sampai diatas Gedung Hotel.  
Ternyata disana telah terparkir satu unit Helikopter, sesuai dengan rencana yang tertulis di buku catatan.

Mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju Helikopter itu.

"Wah, bagaimana caranya Naruto kun membawa Heli ini kemari?" tanya Sara dengan raut wajah kagum.

"Entahlah, Aku kan tidak ingat, Sara." jawab Naruto sambil menunjukan cengirannya pada Gadis itu.

Namun tiba tiba saja mereka dikejutkan suara teriakan dibelakang mereka.

"Maaf, Apa Kami Terlambat!?" teriak Kankuro dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan, disampingnya Gaara berdiri dengan pandangannya yang tertuju pada perempuan bersurai Green mint.

Mendengar itu Fuu dan Sara dengan refleks membalikan tubuh mereka dengan cepat sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya masing masing bersiap menodongkannya, namun ternyata Gaara dan Kankuro juga telah menodongkan pistol mereka masing masing kearah dua perempuan itu.

"Yah, Kalian nyaris terlambat." balas Fuu dengan raut wajah serius.

"Serahkan Si kuning itu pada kami, setelah itu kalian boleh pergi." tawar Kankuro sambil terus berjalan kearah mereka, diikuti Gaara.

"Huh, seperti kami mau menyerahkannya saja." balas Sara sengit.

""Oh, kalian memaksa ya rupanya." sahut Kankuro bersiap menarik pelatuknya, namun diurungkannya karena

"Kankuro." ujar Gaara dengan nada dingin.  
mengerti maksud adiknya, Kankuro melongarkan tarikan pelatuknya.

Tiba tiba saja Gaara menurunkan tangannya yang tengah menodongkan pistol.

"Fuu.." lirih Gaara, meskipun tak terlihat jelas, Fuu bisa melihat kesedihan di raut wajah Gaara.

"Cih, jangan tunjukan wajah menyedihkanmu itu Gaara." ujar Fuu sinis.

"Hei, Fuu-"

"Naruto kun." Si blonde tak jadi meneruskan kata katanya saat Sara memberikan isyarat untuk tak ikut campur. Yah, meskipun merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Kembali kepada Gaara yang kini tengah menatap tajam Naruto. "Mengapa Kau mau susah payah melindungi orang seperti dia?" tanya Gaara yang kini mmengalihkan pandangannya pada Fuu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Fuu "Aku sarankan Kau jangan menghalangiku." lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya. Siapapun akan merasa terintimidasi jika melihat wajah menyeringai Fuu.

"Kalau kami menolak memangnya kenapa." sahut Kankuro geram. kapanpun dia sudah siap menarik pelatuk pistol yang ia todongkan ke kepala Fuu.

Namun kemudian Gaara yang berada disamping Kankuro menurunkan paksa tangan Kakaknya itu. "Biarkan Mereka pergi, Kankuro" ujar Gaara.

"A-apa apaan Kau? Kita tidak-" Kankuro urung meneruskan kata katanya saat tatatapan tajam milik Gaara seolah menyuruhnya diam.

Fuu dan Naruto berbalik menuju Helikopter, sedangkan Sara sudah bersiap di bangku kemudi.

"Apa Aku masih bisa mendapatkan maafmu?" tanya Gaara dengan Nada rendah namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Fuu, membuat Perempuan Green mint itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kesalahanmu terlalu besar, apa kau masih tak menyadari itu?" jawab Fuu sambil menyindir Gaara. Fuu bahkan tak menolehkan wajahnya pada Pemuda itu.

Gaara tertegun mendengar jawaban Perempuan bersurai Green mint itu, dia tak menyangka semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.  
Kankuro yang memang sudah mengetahui hubungan Adiknya dengan Perempuan itu hanya bisa menatap iba.

"Kau, baik baik saja Fuu chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Umm, Aku baik saja Naruto kun." jawab Fuu sambil menunjukan raut wajah cerianya, tapi tentu saja Naruto sadar wajah itu hanya topeng yang menutupi keadaan Fuu yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama baling baling Helikopter mulai berputar, mengankat badan Helikopter itu secara perlahan, lalu melesat meninggalkan Gaara dan Kankuro yang masih berdiri disana.

Tak lama kemudian Temari datang menyusul dua saudara laki lakinya itu.

"Ada apa? kemana target kita? bukankah seharusnya mereka disini?." tanya Perempuan bersurai blonde bercepol empat itu bertubi tubi.

"Mereka sudah pergi." jawab Kankuro mewakili Adiknya yang sepertinya masih terhanyut dengan kesedihannya itu.

"Kenapa Kalian Membiarkan Mereka Pergi!" bentak Temari, kenapa harus mengejarnya kalau target yang sudah didepan mata malah dibiarkan pergi.

"Sudahlah Temari, lagi pula misi ini menurutku tidak terlalu penting." sahut Kankuro mencoba membuat Kakaknya yang cerewet itu mengerti.

"Ah sudahlah, terserah kalian." ujar Temari mengerutu.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Temari, Kankuro." ucap Gaara sambil beranjak meninggalkan atap Gedung, dan diikuti dua Saudaranya.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

Helikopter yang dikemudikan Sara melaju diudara menuju Kota Takigakure. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka bertiga, tak ada yang mencoba memulai percakapan karena mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing. Fuu yang tengah terbayang kenangan pertemanannya bersama Gaara, Sara yang tak tau harus memulai topik pembicaraan apa, Ia melihat suasana hati senpainya yang sepertinya buruk, dan Naruto yang tengah menebak nebak siapa gerangan Lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Naruto yang merasa tak ada gunanya menebak nebak sesuatu yang tak Ia ketahui akhirnya memilih membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya Laki laki berambut merah itu siapa?" tanya Si blonde berharap Fuu atau Sara akan menjawabnya.

Sara yang melihat Senpainya tak berniat membuka suara mencoba mewakilinya.

""Laki laki itu adalah-"

"Sara!" potong Fuu dengan nada rendah namun berat, cukup membuat Perempuan bersurai merah itu ketakutan.

"H-hai, Senpai." jawab Sara gugup dan tak melanjutkan penjelasannya, membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Namun melihat situasinya yang tengah buruk, Naruto memilih tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Sementara itu diruangan milik Shikamaru tengah berlangsung pembicaraan yang cukup serius antara Si nanas, Neji, Kiba dan yang lainnya.

Si jenius malas itu kini tengah uring uringan pasalnya seseorang sudah mengacak ngacak komputer miliknya. Orang pertama yang dia duga sebagai pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Si blonde bercepol empat yang sangat crewet itu.

Temari.

Hanya Perempuan itu yang bisa seenaknya keluar masuk kamar milik Si rambut nanas itu.  
Ini adalah keteledorannya karena terburu buru menuju lokasi Naruto hingga Ia lupa mematikan layar komputernya.  
Masalahnya Temari juga ditugaskan bersama dua saudaranya untut memburu Naruto.  
Tidak bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya mengingat Sabaku bersaudara dikenal sebagai 'Perfect Hunter' karena keberhasilan mereka disetiap misi, terutama Si merah Gaara, Ia memiliki rekor membunuh terbanyak sedikit dibawah Uciha rekor Sasuke.

"Jadi Bagaimana, Shikmaru?" tanya Neji dengan wajah serius. " Naruto berada dalam bahaya sekarang." lanjutnya.

"Ini masalah yang sangat merepotkan," jawab Si rambut nanas. "Temari telah mendapatkan lokasi Naruto sekarang." lanjutnya, pandanganya Ia arahkan pada layar komputernya. Disana terlihat bulatan kecil merah yang merupakan titik lokasi Naruto, dan bulatan merah lainnya adalah titik lokasi Tablet milik Temari yang tersingkron dengan Komputer miliknya.

"Tak bisakah Kau melakukan seauatu? memutuskan Aksesnya dari komputermu misalnya." sahut kiba sambil menyilangkan dua tangannya di dada.

"Tida bisa Kiba, Temari sudah mengacak ngacak Komputerku, dia juga menggunakan servernya sendiri untuk mengakses satelit miliku." jawab Si nanas sambil menyangga dagu menggunakan dua tangannya.

"Cih, merepotkan." decih Kiba sambil meniru kata khas temannya itu.

"Yah, memang merepotkan." balas Shikamaru dengan raut wajah malas.

"Putuskan saja Servernya dari satelitmu itu." Shino ikut memberi solusi.

"Shino benar, jika Servernya terputus otomatis dia akan kehilangan Aksesnya." timpal Lee penuh semangat.

"Temari sudah memperhitungkannya, dia membuat penghalang yang tidak bisa Aku tembus." sahut Si nanas membuat Lee kehilangan semangatnya. "lagi pula mereka sudah semakin mendekat." sambungnya.

"Eh, lihatlah, titik lokasi Naruto kun sepertinya mulai menjauh" ucap Sara tiba tiba.

"Apa berarti Naruto berhasil lolos?" tanya Couji berharap.

Shikamaru segera mengoprasikan Keyboard komputernya untuk memperbesar lokasi. pikirannya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Temari, bagaimanapun saat ini Naruto bersama dua Anggota Black Mask, dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu.

"Gaara dan Kankuro membiarkan mereka pergi!" kaget Shikamaru "bagaimana bisa?" lanjutnya bingung.

mereka semua dibuat kaget melihat ada anggota Organisasi selain mereka yang melepaskan Naruto, namun sekaligus lega karena kekhawatiran mereka tidak terjadi.

"Syukurlah, Mereka bisa lolos." ujar Ino senang, yang mendapat anggukan dari Tenten.

"Meskipun aku tak mengerti, tapi lolosnya Naruto membuat kita lega." sahut Tenten

'Tok 'Tok 'Tok'

Suara pintu ruangan Shikamaru diketuk, membuat mereka semua memalingkan pandangan kearah pintu.  
Shikamaru sebagai pemilik ruangan segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu.  
Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan sosok Laki laki bersurai hitam dengan wajah pucat mengggunakan stelan jas khas organisasi ROOT.

"Sai." sapa Shikamaru.

"Dimana Ino?" tanya Sai dengan nada datar.

Sikhamaru berbalik sambil memanggil Ino.

Ino langsung beranjak menuju pintu begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Sai" ucap Ino saat melihat kekasinya itu.

"Ayo, jangan bilang Kau melupakan makan malam kita" ajak Sai sambil mengingatkan Ino.

"Tentu saja Aku ingat." jawab Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu melangkah pergi bersama Sai setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan pamit pada Shikamaru.  
xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

-Bersambung- 


	7. Chapter 7

.. ...-Time Machine Projection-...

*Author's Note*

Cuman mau bilang terima kasih banyak buat Reader yang masih minat baca Fict ini, itu aja sih.

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Adventure - Sci-fi - Fantasy.

Chapter 7

Enjoy This Chapter.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Sementara itu Orochimaru tengah berkunjung ke ruang proyek mesin waktu diikuti bawahan setianya, Kabuto. Saat ini wajah Si kolektor ular itu tengah menunjukan raut kaget bercampur geram setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan Karin yang mengepalai proyek tersebut, menggantikan Naruto.

"A,apa!?" tanya Orochimaru geram.

"I, itu benar Orochimaru sama, kami tak bisa melanjutkan Proyek ini tanpa Naruto," jawab Karin gugup. "Naruto telah memasukan sesuatu pengaman di komputer utama yang tak sanggup aku tembus. Pengaman itu menyimpan data data inti yang akan menyempurnakan proyek ini, tanpa,data itu mustahil proyek ini dapat diselesaikan" lanjutnya, saat ini Karin sudah mulai terlihat tenang.

Karena geram bercampur kesal, Orochimaru membanting gelas berisi minuman favoritnya ke lantai, membuat kaget Karin dan Kabuto yang berada disana.

"Cih, Bocah sialan itu!" geram Orochi. "Kabuto, panggil Si Nara, mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu!" perintahnya pada Bawahannya itu.

"Ha'i Orochimaru sama." jawab Kabuto, lalu bergegas menuju ruangan Shikamaru.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx- Time Machine Projection -xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

Dikoridor, Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah berjalan berjumpa dengan Kabuto yang tengah terlihat terburu buru. Melihat ekpresi bawahan setia Orochimaru yang menampakan raut wajah gelisah membuat Sasuke menebak ada masalah serius, karena tak biasanya Kabuto terlihat seperti itu.

"Ada apa Kabuto? kau terburu buru sekali." tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau ingin tahu pergilah ke ruang Proyek mesin waktu." jawab Kabuto ketus, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan langkah yang terburu buru.

"Chi," decih Sasuke. "ayo Sakura, sepertinya ada yang menarik." sambungnya, lalu mulai berjalan menuju Ruangan yang dikatakan Kabuto tadi.

"Ummm, menurutmu apa yang terjadi, Sasuke kun?." tanya sakura yang mengikuti langkah Laki laki dengan rambut gaya pantat ayam itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Si Dobe." jawab Sasuke menebak.  
'Kenapa sampai sekarang masih belum ada kabar tentang berhasilnya misi memburu Naruto? padahal seluruh Anggota Organisasi telah dikerahkan. Dasar payah, Organisasi payah' batin Sasuke tanpa ekpresi.

Kabuto kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu ruang milik Shikamaru, dan tanpa menunggu lama langsung mengetuknya.

Sementara didalam ruangan, Si rambut nanas mendengus malas saat mendengar pintunya kembali diketuk. Tapi bukannya beranjak membuka pintu Shikamaru malah merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang.

"Ya ampun, kenapa hari ini pintu ruanganku mendapat banyak ketukan?" tanya Si jenius malas entah pada siapa.

"Biar Aku yang buka pintunya Shikamaru." sahut Chouji yang langsung beranjak menuju pintu.

"Terima kasih Chouji." balas Shikamaru tulus pada sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Pintu terbuka setelah Chouji menarik gagangnya, menampakan Kabuto yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Dimana Si Nara?" tanya Kabuto datar.

"Didalam, ada a-" Chouji tak jadi meneruskan pertanyaannya saat tiba-tiba Kabuto menyerobot masuk.

'Dasar tak sopan.' batin Chouji agak kesal.

"Nara, Orochimaru sama menyuruhmu ke ruang proyek mesin waktu sekarang," ucap Kabuto saat sudah berada didepan ranjang dimana Si rambut nanas merebahkan tubuhnya. "dan jangan membuatnya menunggu." sambung Kabuto yang langsung direspon Shikamaru dengan membangunkan setengah badannya sambil memasang raut wajah kaget, jangan jangan pertemuannya telah diketahui oleh si penggila ular Orochimaru.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Kabuto bingung saat melihat perubahan raut wajah si jenius malas itu.

Shikamaru yang menyadari Kabuto tengah memperhatikannya langsung memasang wajah tenang.  
"Ada apa memangnya dengan wajahku?" tanya balik Si nanas menyembunyikan hal yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Ah sudahlah, segera bergegas!" perintah kabuto mengacuhkan kebingungannya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru dan teman temannya.

"Aku tau apa yang Kau pikirkan." ujar Neji tiba tiba, pria yang membiarkan surai hitam panjang miliknya tergerai dibelakang punggungnya itu juga memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan Si rambut nanas.

"Tenang saja Shikamaru, bila terjadi sesuatu padamu, kami semua tak akan tinggal diam." sahut Kiba yang sepertinya juga menyadari maksud kekagetan Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru disertai seulas senyum, lalu beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti teman-temannya.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

"Begitulah Shikamaru-san." ucap karin setelah menuturkan masalah yang membuat Si nanas dipanggil keruangan proyek mesin waktu.  
Disana juga terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang ikut mendengarkan penuturan Karin.

Shikamaru menyembunyikan nafas lega setelah mendengar alasan kenapa dia dipanggil, awalnya ia pikir akan di eksekusi karena tertangkap basah bekerja sama dengan Naruto yang notabenya adalah target Organisasi. Perasaan lega juga terpancar dari wajah teman-temannya yang lain.

Shikamaru menatap Fokus pada layar Kaca komputer utama yang terhubung pada beberapa komputer cabang dengan kabel kabel berukuran besar.  
Si rambut Nanas mulai mengoprasikan keyboard komputer didepannya dan mulai menunjukan keahliannya.  
Shikamaru kini tengah berusaha membobol pengaman itu, dia mulai memasukan sandi yang ia dapat dari hasil retasannya.  
Namun meskipun pengaman itu bisa ia bobol didepannya sudah menunggu pengaman berikutnya. Si rambut nanas kembali membobolnya, namun hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Berkali-kali ia membobolnya namun berkali-kali juga pengaman itu datang lagi.

Shikamaru tak menyerah, dia semakin merasa tertantang. Si jenius malas itu memasukan virus penghancur pengaman yang diciptakannya sendiri kedalam komputer didepannya, namun virus itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada pengaman itu.  
Shikamaru mencoba cara lainnya yang ia ketahui, namun gagal menembus pengaman, dia mencoba lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya Si rambut nanas itu frustasi karena semua cara yang ia gunakan untuk menembus pengaman itu berbuah kegagalan.

Shikamaru melepaskan jari-jari dari keyboard, lalu membalikan badannya kebelakang, disana ia melihat wajah Orochimaru yang terlihat kesal, pasalnya Si jenius Nara pun ternyata tak bisa membuka data-data inti proyek mesin waktu karena dihalangi pengaman yang ditanamkan Naruto.

"Pengamannya tak bisa kutembus." ujar Shikamaru menyerah.

Orochimaru mendecih kesal, baginya proyek ini mutlak harus selesai, ini adalah impiannya.  
Jika sampai terhenti... Tidak! proyek ini harus terus berjalan sampai tuntas, pasti ada solusinya.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk membukanya." lanjut Shikamaru menyadarkan Orochimaru dari pikirannya yang tengah berkecamuk.

Orochimaru menatap Si jenius Nara itu dengan pandangan yang seperti mengatakan Cepat katakan.

"Kau harus membawa Naruto kemari dan menyuruhnya membuka pengaman ini," tutur Shikamaru "hanya dia yang bisa." lanjutnya.

Shikamaru mendapap tatapan kaget dari teman-temanya setelah menuturkan solusinya.  
Bukankah itu akan membahayakan Naruto? apa Shikamaru berniat mengkhianati Naruto karena terobsesi pada mesin waktu?.  
Mereka menyimpan banyak pertanyaan untuk nanti ditanyakan pada Si rambut nanas saat situasinya sudah tepat.

Orochimaru terlihat berpikir menimbang nimbang solusi yang diberikan Shikamaru.

"Kabuto, informasikan pada seluruh anggota Organisasi untuk menangkap Uzumaki Naruto hidup-hidup." perintah Orochimaru memberi keputusan.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama." sahut Kabuto sambil membungkuk, lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura pun meninggalkan ruangan.

'Bagus, ini akan semakin menarik' batin si pemilik mata Onyx sambil menyeringai.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Naruto, Fuu dan Sara kini tinggal di Apartemen milik Sara yang masih terletak dikota Konoha, mereka memutuskan tinggal di Apartemen Sara atas saran Sara sendiri.

Fuu langsung menuju kamar yang jadi bagiannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, sejak di hellikopter sampat tempat yang mereka tinggali sekarang Perempuan bersurai green mint itu tak banyak mengeluarkan suara.

Sara yang memang mengerti suasana hati Senpainya tak banyak meracau seperti biasanya, lalu memutuskan untuk masuk kamar pribadinya.

Tinggal Naruto yang entah mau kemana, sepanjang dari perjalanan sampai saat ini Si blonde terus kepikiran Pria bersurai merah yang ditemuinya diatas gedung hotel siang tadi.  
Tak mau lebih lama lagi diganggu pikirannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Sara, perempuan itu pasti mengetahui sesuatu.

'tok tok tok'

Sara yang memang belum memejamkan matanya segera beranjak dari ranjangnya begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk Perempuan bersurai merah itu bergegas cepat kearah pintu, dia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ingin menemuinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang pemuda yang tengah penasaran.

"Eh Naruto-kun, ada perlu apa?" tanya Sara dengan nada dan raut wajah dibuat buat kaget setelah membukakan pintu.

Naruto memandang aneh perempuan didepannya, raut wajah dan nada bicara Sara terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku.." Naruto menggantung katanya, memikirkan dari mana dia harus mulai bertanya. "ini tentang orang yang bernama Gaara, dia itu siapa?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Eumm, kamu mau tau? bener-bener mau tau?" tanya Sara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, membuat pemuda blonde itu menarik kepalanya kebelakang dengan tatapan ngeri, Sara menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"I,iya, sangat ingin tau sekali." jawab Si blonde menegaskan.

"Bagaimana ya? aku akan menceritakannya kalau kau mau memenuhi satu permintaanku." tawar Sara.

"Apa yang kau inginkan memangnnya?" tanya Naruto heran, kalau perempuan ini menginginkan sesuatu kenapa tidak langsung katakan saja, gak harus bertele-tele sampai harus menjadikannya syarat segala.

"Aku.." Sara memasang wajah malu-malu sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "aku ingin menceritakannya sambil dipeluk Naruto kun." lanjutnya membuat pemuda blonde dihadapannya terjengkang kebelakang saking kagetnya.

"Apa-apaan permintaanmu itu, aku bisa dibunuh Fuu jika melakukannya." sahut Naruto menanggapi permintaan Sara.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa-apa," Sara mulai menyudutkan Naruto, perempuan bersurai merah itu mulai menutup pintu memancing reaksi Si blonde, Sara yakin Naruto tak akan membiarkan rasa penasaran terus mengganggunya.

Dan tepat sekali, pemuda bersurai kuning itu menahan pintu kamar yang tengah ditutup Sara.

'Yosshha' batin Si rambut merah penuh kemenangan.

""Kau," sengit Naruto. "perempuan memang merepotkan" lanjut Si blonde mendengus malas, membuat Sara terkikik geli.

xxxxx

xxxxx

"Jadi kau mau mulai darimana?" tanya Sara.

"Ceritakan saja siapa Gaara itu, lalu hubungannya dengan Fuu, dan apa yang telah dilakukan lelaki itu sampai Fuu terlihat sangat membencinya." jawab Naruto dengan nada antusias.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi eratkan dulu pelukanmu Naruto-kun." pinta Sara dengan nada merengek, saat ini mereka tengah bersandar disebuah soffa, posisinya Naruto bersandar dibawah dengan tangannya melingkar di perut Sara yang bersandar diatas tubuh Si blonde.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh perempuan berambut merah itu sambil bergumam "Dengar ya, aku melakukan ini hanya karena ingin mendengar hal yang bisa membuang rasa penasaranku," ucap Naruto hati-hati, "jadi.. jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku tak mungkin mengkhianati Fuu." Si blonde bukan bermaksud menyakiti hati Sara bila firasatnya benar kalau perempuan yang tengah dipeluknya itu menyukainya, dia hanya ingin membatasi dirinya dengan Sara.

"Santai saja Naruto-kun," sahut Sara tenang "tak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu." lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, ceritakanlah." ujar Naruto tak sabaran.

Sara meraih lengan Naruto yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Dulu, dulu sekali. Saat Senpai baru menjadi anggota Black Mask, dia berpartner dengan Gaara, pemuda berambut merah yang kita temui diatas gedung. Senpai dan Gaara menjadi teman yang sangat dekat karena mereka selalu bersama setiap kali ada misi. Gaara yang memiliki sifat dingin dapat dihangatkan dengan sifat Senpai yang selalu ceria, hingga perlahan Gaara menaruh hati pada Senpai, bahkan sikap Gaara jadi sangat protektiv pada senpai kepada siapa saja lelaki yang mencoba berteman dengan Senpai.  
Hingga suatu hari Gaara melihat Senpai tengah berbicara akrab dengan seorang laki-laki.  
Gaara sangat benci melihatnya, dia tak bisa melihat Senpai bersama laki-laki lain, Gaara yang telah dibutakan oleh rasa cemburunya membunuh laki-laki itu.

Lalu Senpai jadi sangat membenci Gaara setelah mengetahui Gaara yang telah membunuh laki-laki yang ternyata adalah sepupu Senpai, Shibuki.  
Sepupunya itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa yang dimiliki Senpai.  
Gaara sangat menyesal setelah mengetahui jati diri dari laki-laki yang telah dibunuhnya itu.  
Namun bagi Senpai, kesalahan yang Gaara lakukan adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa dimaafkannya, sampai akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk keluar dari Black Mask, dan tak kusangka dia bergabung dengan ROOT." Sara mengakhiri ceritanya yang disambut dengan nafas kepuasan Naruto, malam ini Si blonde bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih Sara, aku sudah mengerti sekarang," ujar Naruto "bisakah kau bangun, aku sudah cukup ngantuk." sambungnya meminta.

Dengan berat hati Sara membangunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Si blonde, kalau boleh jujur perempuan bersurai merah itu masih betah diposisi sebelumnya. Sara jadi menyesal tidak memperpanjang ceritanya.

"Naruto-kun," ucap Sara, saat ini posisi mereka saling berhadapan "bolehkah aku.." Sars meraih dagu Naruto lalu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Si blonde.

Naruto dengan lembut memegang kedua pundak Sara untuk menahannya agar tak semakin mendekat.

"A-aku sudah ngantuk banget, selamat tidur Sara." ucap Naruto gugup, lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan beranjak keluar kamar Sara.

"mendapatkan ciumanmu." ucap Sara melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi tertunda, namun sayangnya Naruto tak mendengarnya.

xxxxx

xxxxx

xxxxx

Kiba langsung mendorong tubuh Shikamaru mengakibatkan punggung Si nanas terbentur dinding cukup keras, lalu pemuda dengan tatto segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing bawah matanya itu memegang kerah jas Shikamaru kasar, dan tangan lainnya menodongkan pistol ke kepala Si nanas yang hanya memasang wajah malas.  
Saat ini mereka berada di ruangan tadi mereka berkumpul, kamar Shikamaru.  
Disana juga ada Neji, Shino, Chouji dan yang lainnya yang tengah memasang wajah khawatir, takutnya kiba bertindak berlebihan, mereka juga membutuhkan penjelasan mengapa Shikamaru memberikan solusi yang akan membahayakan Naruto.  
Chouji yang sangat mempercayai Shikamaru bermaksud menghentikan kiba yang terlihat berlebihan sebelum kemudian Shino menghentikannya.  
Chouji mendecih, Pria bertulang besar itu khawatir melihat kiba yang terlihat terlalu kalap.

"Jelaskan Brengsek! Apa kau ingin mengkhianati Naruto? Hah!" kiba semakin mendorong pistolnya dikepala Shikmaru, membuat kepala Si rambut nanas semakin menempel ke dinding.

Neji yang melihat keadaan yang mulai tak terkendali segera beranjak menengahi.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kiba, biarkan Shikamaru menjelaskan tujuannya." ucap Neji sambil memegang pundak Kiba.

Hasilnya cukup bagus, perlahan-lahan Kiba mulai menurunkan pistolnya, meskipun raut wajahnya masih menunjukan tensi emosi yang tinggi.

"Kau seperti biasanya Kiba," ucap Shikamaru "sangat cocok jadi kepala introgasi." lanjutnya setengah bercanda, dan hanya dibalas decihan dari Kiba.

Shikamaru beranjak menuju kursi sambil tak lupa menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Tujuanku memberikan solusi itu pada Orochimaru justru untuk keselamatan Naruto." Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan, membuat semua yang ada didalam ruangan kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru? jangan membuat kami tambah bingung dengan penjelasanmu." tanya Shion mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jangan memotong penjelasannku Shion." sahut Shikamaru.

"Ma,maaf.." ucap Shion sedikit malu.

"Merepotkan, aku sampai lupa mau mulai menjelaskan darimana." dengus Shikamaru sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Kau jangan main-main Shikamaru." ancam Kiba yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Baiklah," Shikamaru memasang wajah serius "kalian tau kan prinsip Organisasi ini?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Kejar target walau sampai neraka." jawab Chouji yang masih bingung.

"Naruto tak akan pernah berhenti dikejar, kalian pikir sampai kapan Naruto bisa terus selamat? dua anggota Black Mask yang melindunginya tak bisa menjamin dia akan tetap aman selamanya, maka dari itu jika kita ingin menyelamatkan Naruto, satu satunya cara hanya dengan.. menghancurkan Organisasi ini." jelas Shikamaru serius.

Tanggapan teman-temannya terkejut mendengar penjelasan Si rambut nanas, lalu kemudian mereka mulai memahaminya, bagi mereka Organisasi ini telah melenceng dari jalur yang seharusnya, awalnya Organisasi ini didirikan untuk menjadikan para kriminal yang banyak berkeliaran sebagai target oprasi, tapi semakin kesini orang yang dijadikan target bukan hanya para kriminal tapi orang yang tak bersalah pun seperti Naruto harus disingkirkan.

Organisasi ROOT sudah kehilangan Idealismenya..

"Jadi.. hanya itukah satu-satunya cara?" tanya Tenten mencoba memastikan, bagaimanapun ROOT telah menjadi bagian hidupnya, mendengar Organisasi ini akan dihancurkan rasanya... Ah entahlah.

"Hanya dengan memadamkan apinya, maka asap tak akan lagi mengganggu." jawab Shikamaru memberi perumpamaan.

"Itu perumpamaan yang buruk, Shikamaru." sahut Shino datar.

"Kalau begitu apa kau punya perumpamaan yang lebih baik?" tanya Si rambut nanas malas.

"Bagaimana jika ini, cara untuk menghindari sengatan lebah adalah dengan menghancurkan sarangnya." tutur Shino memberikan pendapat dan langsung direspon sweetdrop teman-temannya.

"Ya ampun, itu bahkan lebih buruk." sahut Kiba malas.

"Tapi jika Naruto tertangkap, bagaimana cara kita melindunginya?" tanya Lee kembali pada topik utama.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya." jawab Si rambut nanas cuek.

"Yang benar saja." sahut Neji heran melihat Shikamaru se cuek itu.

"Tenang saja, lagi pula Naruto pasti sudah merencanakan ini semua," jawab Shikamaru terdengar serius "aku menyadarinya saat mengetahui Naruto menanamkan pengaman yang bahkan tak bisa kutembus." lanjutnya.

"Jadi maksudmu Naruto sendiri yang berencana datang lagi kemari untuk melepaskan pengaman itu?" tanya Shino.

"Itu kemungkinan kecilnya," jawab Shikamaru "membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik jika memang benar Naruto berencana datang lagi kemari." lanjut Si rambut nanas.

"Tapi apa benar Naruto kun akan se nekat itu?" tanya Shion meragukan.

"Yang aku tau, Naruto itu.. memang agak sinting sih." celetuk Kiba, membayangkan kembali saat anjing miliknya, Akamaru kabur dan Naruto mengejarnya, bahkan saat Akamaru meloncat dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya Naruto mengejarnya dari belakang.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini tengah berada dalam mobil sport jenis Pagani yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Jadi itu kah rencanamu, Sasuke kun?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"ya, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melakukannya," jawab Sasuke "karena tak ada yang bisa kupercaya selain dirimu." lanjutnya.

"Aku pasti selalu ada untukmu Sasuke kun," balas Sakura disertai senyumannya "tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Naruto?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"Tidak, bukan itu," koreksi Sakura cepat, dia tak mau Sasuke berpikir macam-macam "hanya saja, bukankah Naruto itu.. orang yang juga dekat denganmu." lanjut Si pemilik surai merah jambu itu

"Cih, dia bukan orang dekatku, dia hanya orang yang sok akrab." jawb Sasuke tak suka..

Sakura terkikik geli melihat ekpresi Sasuke saat ini yang menurutnya sedikit OOC.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura kembali ke topik utama.

"Entahlah, itu akan kupikirkan nanti." jawab Sasuke kembali ke karakternya.

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

Bersambung... 


End file.
